City of Delusion
by Esquisse
Summary: "J'implore ta pitié, toi, l'unique que j'aime, du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé. C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé, où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème." "C'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi." Rated M. Alec/OC
1. I Visitatore

Hello ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, sortie de ma petite tête. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais l'ébauche de cette histoire et je suis contente d'avoir pu la mettre en forme. Pour celles (ou ceux, sait-on jamais ^^) qui se le demandent : Non, je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction, simplement, je dois avouer que le couple Bella/Edward ne m'inspire plus du tout (peut-être que j'ai lu trop de fictions à leur sujet) et j'avais envie de faire une histoire sur un univers qui me passionne plus : Les Volturi. Donc je n'abandonne pas l'autre, je la mets en pause, le temps que mon exaspération pour Edward (ne me tapez pas ! :D) me passe.

Je préviens ici même : Cherche une bêta pour cette fiction, si quelqu'un est dispo et prêt à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, mes erreurs syntaxiques ou temporelles, me conseiller si nécessaire, envoyez-moi un MP. Merci ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui vous est familier appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Livre I**

City of Delusion

* * *

_«All your theories turn to dust»_

Prologue

Dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre, à peine éclairée par les restes du brasier ardent qui avait un jour illuminé la chambre, symbole des passions de ses deux propriétaires, ne subsistait plus qu'un amoncèlement de papiers brulés, de feuilles vieilles d'un centenaire. Les meubles grandioses d'un autre âge étaient partis depuis bien longtemps vers d'autres pièces du château, laissant celle-ci vide, recouverte d'une poussière grisâtre qui empêchait la lecture de tous ces recueils des plus grands poètes et écrivains de la civilisation. Toutes ces feuilles éparpillées au gré des passages qui, un temps après la catastrophe, avait fait survivre la chambre, grâce aux espoirs illusoires qui retenaient les spectateurs de cette tragédie. Face à la cheminée, une seule feuille restait intacte. Réchauffée par le feu ou encore tenue par l'enchantement d'un amoureux nostalgique, elle était le symbole de la destruction des illusions de l'homme et de la femme qui avait vécu un temps dans cette pièce. Chimères de rêves d'enfants, détruits par des désirs entachés par toute la vulgarité du monde. Ils avaient tous deux été les acteurs de leur propre perte, atteignant ensemble le paroxysme de leur orgueil. Ils avaient atteint les sommets puis s'étaient entrainés mutuellement dans leur décadence. De leur amour, il ne restait plus que cette feuille, jaunie par le temps, où n'était écrite qu'une seule phrase, pleine d'amertume et de reproches, froissée par le désespoir de la destinataire, d'une écriture fine et plus ancienne encore que le papier :

« Finalement, l'orgueil nous aura détruit. »

* * *

_« Justify my reasons with your blood »_

Chapitre I

_Vingt-deux novembre 1873, Cagliari, Italie._

Ses pas résonnaient doucement sur le plancher, tel un souffle d'air tandis qu'elle évoluait gracieusement dans les couloirs ternes, priant pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Les autres filles lui enviaient sa grâce. Rina aurait aimé devenir danseuse professionnelle. Malheureusement pour elle, à la mort de madame Andreï, la professeur de danse de l'orphelinat, quatre ans plus tôt, la directrice n'avait pas voulu chercher de remplaçante. Elle pensait que de toute façon, des filles issues d'un milieu aussi défavorisé que le leur devraient plutôt apprendre à coudre et à cuisiner. Dans un sens, cette vieille aigrie n'avait pas tort. Rina arriva bientôt devant la seule porte en chêne de l'établissement, qui abritait le bureau de la directrice. A peine entrouverte, elle distinguait une lumière vacillante et des bribes de voix. Elle se colla discrètement contre le mur et essaya de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. La jeune fille savait que c'était de son avenir dont discutait la directrice. En effet, Rina allait bientôt avoir 18 ans, ce qui signifiait à l'orphelinat Delmonte : « Allez trouver un travail, nous ne nous occupons plus de vous».

- Je dois vous dire monsieur Benaglio que votre proposition ne m'enchante guère. J'avais prévu de faire travailler Rina chez une couturière à Venise. Elle est d'ailleurs très douée, soupira la directrice.

Rina retint un grognement d'exaspération. Et quand avait-elle l'intention de l'avertir ?

- Est-elle au courant de l'avenir que vous lui proposez ? demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix grave, presque menaçante.

- N-Non… je n'ai pas jugé bon de la prévenir immédiatement bafouilla madame Delmonte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. En seize ans de vie avec cette vieille harpie, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu bafouiller.

- Allons, allons Ilda, ressaisissez-vous enfin. Tant que vous m'apportez ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ira bien. Pour l'instant, ce que je dont j'ai besoin pour mes maîtres, c'est cette jeune fille. Vous pensez être capable de me la donner ?

De la où elle était, Rina entendait très bien la menace à peine masquée sous sa tonalité mielleuse.

- Mais, je vous ai déjà laissé la petite Gloria, le mois dernier et je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis. Pas que je m'inquiète des conditions de vie de mes pensionnaires, rajouta t-elle précipitamment. Mais généralement, les filles s'écrivent toujours des lettres, au moins la première année.

- Si vous ne vous inquiétez pas, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je vous payerai demain matin, en même temps que le départ. Réveillez-la à six heures. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, Ilda.

« Si tôt ! », pensa Rina, dépitée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ses camarades. Quand elle entendit un raclement de chaise, elle comprit que madame Delmonte se levait et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse rapidement si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui.

- Où allez-vous donc Ilda ? demanda l'homme, retenant ainsi la directrice.

- Je... je vais faire une tournée pour vérifier que toutes les filles sont couchées, repliqua t-elle, apeurée.

- Inutile et je vous ai demandé d'aller vous coucher. Donc passez par cette porte pour aller dormir, je retrouverai très bien mon chemin seul.

Rina savait qu'il y avait une porte entre le bureau et la chambre de madame Delmonte. Elle l'entendit aller vers le fond de la pièce et fermer la porte en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche tout de même, car si elle ne risquait plus de tomber sur la vieille harpie, elle pouvait toujours se retrouver face à son tortionnaire et cela l'effrayait plus que de raison. Elle esquissa un pas vers sa gauche quand une poigne de fer retint son poignet. Elle voulu crier mais son autre main était collée sur sa bouche. Elle l'observa de ses pupilles dilatées sous la frayeur.

Il était plus grand qu'elle d'environ quinze centimètres et avait des cheveux bruns et longs, tenus en queue de cheval. Il devait avoir la petite trentaine et était très beau mais d'une beauté surnaturelle, presque malsaine. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre et il avait de longs cernes violets sous ses yeux. Mais ce qui angoissait le plus la jeune orpheline étaient ses iris, d'un rouge écarlate effrayant. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa directrice avait eu peur de lui : tout dans son être dégageait quelque chose de maléfique.

- Ne crie pas petite Rina, murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tu ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête, toujours effrayée.

- Sage petite humaine, dit-il en relâchant sa main sur sa bouche mais en gardant l'autre accrochée à son poignet.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de préciser « petite _humaine_ », ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas essayer de le comprendre.

- Je sais que tu as entendu la conversation Rina, avança t-il. Je sais aussi qu'une vie de couturière ne t'enchante guère et que tu te demandes certainement ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que j'ai réduit les ambitions de cette chère Ilda sur ton avenir dans la couture, continua t-il en ricanant. Tu peux me poser trois questions. Ensuite, tu iras te coucher car tu te lèves tôt, demain.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il lui faisait peur, c'était certain et elle ne voulait pas le contrarier. Elle décida de lui poser la question qui, à son sens était la moins dérangeante de celles qui lui trottaient dans la tête :

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda t-elle, d'une voix aiguë qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Il sourit :

- A Volterra, en Toscane. Tu seras dans le château de mes maîtres.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette ville, si elle se souvenait bien, madame Delmonte y était originaire.

Elle allait maintenant poser une question plus difficile. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se dérobe et lui réponde autre chose que ce qu'elle attendait et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle pose sa question sans détour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Elle n'avait pas dit _« qui êtes vous »_ pour éviter qu'il ne lui décline un nom et un prénom dont elle n'aurait eu que faire, dans ces circonstances. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas humain et l'air qu'il afficha à sa question lui donna raison. Il la scruta l'espace d'un instant avant d'ouvrir lentement sa bouche couleur vermeille :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre pour l'instant. Tu le sauras une fois arrivée à Volterra.

Elle médita un instant ses paroles, refusant de céder à la panique. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis qu'elle prenait la décision de lui poser une question pour le moins dérangeante. Mais à ce que elle avait compris, il avait des maîtres, il était donc certainement obligé de la garder en bonne santé, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle se lança :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Gloria ?

Sa bouche se tordit encore une fois en un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire de tout à l'heure, relativement bienveillant et détendu. Non, c'était un rictus malveillant et effrayant, qui faisait ressortir ses pupilles écarlates et le faisait ressembler à un monstre, sorti des tréfonds de l'enfer. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante mais se surprit à prier Dieu qu'il lui vienne en aide.

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas été très obéissante. Elle a du justifier de ses actes par son sang, dit-il sans se répartir de son horrible rictus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Rina, si tu es obéissante, tout se passera bien.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie désormais : Fuir. Fuir loin de lui, de l'orphelinat, du pays pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce monstre. Elle sentit des larmes salées couler le long de ses joues rougies par la peur. Elle ne pleurait que très rarement et était habituellement très fière. Mais là, devant ce monstre, elle mit toute sa fierté de côté :

- S'il vous plait, supplia t-elle. Laissez-moi partir.

Il sourit encore plus et lui lâcha le poignet. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était tétanisée. Il se rapprocha de la courbe de son cou, inspirant bruyamment.

- Tu sens vraiment très bon, soupira t-il, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.

Il resta quelque minutes ainsi, tandis que les larmes de frayeur continuaient de couler sur les joues de Rina.

- Va te coucher maintenant, finit-il par dire en se redressant.

Ses jambes sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, sortie très certainement de ce que l'on appelait l'_instinct_ _de survie_ se mirent à courir dans le couloir, à une vitesse ahurissante, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle hésitait désormais même à retourner dans son dortoir, préférant partir immédiatement loin de ce monstre.

- Au fait, lança t-il négligemment.

Rina se stoppa immédiatement. Elle se retourna et le vit, adossé à un mur, de l'autre côté du couloir, à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

- N'essaie pas de t'échapper petite, dit-il en souriant.

Soudain, alors qu'elle analysait les conséquences de ses propos, elle le vit face à elle. Elle étouffa un cri de peur. Comment avait-il fait pour venir aussi vite ? Il releva une mèche de ses yeux et s'approcha de son oreille :

- Je te retrouverai, murmura t-il.

Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, elle vit une dernière fois son sourire macabre avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres salvateurs.

* * *

Calgari est une ville au nord de l'Italie. Vous connaissez Volterra )

Pour ce qui est du contexte, l'histoire se déroule en 1873 soit trois ans après l'unification italienne.

Reviews please ?

[ si vous m'en mettez, ça me donnera envie de continuer :D …*non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un échange de bons procédés x)* ]


	2. II Demoni

Hello ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre !

Je l'ai écrit assez vite pour éviter que vous n'attendiez trop longtemps. Par contre, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant le 21 août, date de retour de vacances de ma bêta.

Pour ceux qui chercheraient des fics sur les Volturi, j'en connais deux qui à mes yeux sont excellentes : _Nuvole Bianche_ de Pal13 et _Tout n'est que fatalité_ de Betifi. Je vous les conseille vivement.

Merci à Co To, MikaLeanne, SweetyLily, 4ever Jack pour vos reviews, ça fait très très plaisir :D

**Co To** : Toi, je t'avais repéré dans les reviews de Nuvole Bianche :D Merci pour ta review, tu es la première, ça m'émeut x) C'est vrai que Ed et Bella commencent à nous taper sur les nerfs, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions sur les autres personnages et c'est dommage.

Pour ceux qui se le demandent « City of Delusion » est une magnifique, merveilleuse, incroyable (non, non je n'en fais point trop) chanson de Muse. Je mets des extraits avant chaque chapitre.

Sur ce, lecture ! (dernier chapitre sans bêta, je précise)

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui vous est familier appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_« Touch the divine »_

Chapitre II

Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir. Le bruit et le mouvement de la calèche où je me trouvais certainement n'arrangeaient rien. J'entendais le pas régulier des sabots et le claquement du fouet du cocher. La calèche avançait à vive allure. Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps j'étais inconsciente mais cela me paraissait long.

Une main glacée se posa sur ma jambe et me fit tressaillir. J'ouvris mes yeux endormis avec difficulté. Autour de moi, tout semblait calme. J'étais étendue sur une banquette et face à moi défilait la campagne italienne. Je regardais à ma droite et surpris une paire d'yeux rouges sang me fixer avec intensité. A la vue de ces iris écarlates, tout me revint en mémoire : La conversation entre madame Delmonte et cet homme, ses menaces, ses explications, ma fuite et enfin mon évanouissement. Je commençais à reculer au fond de mon siège sous la peur mais sa main, toujours agrippée à ma cuisse m'en empêcha. Je sentis des larmes de désespoir couler le long de mes joues. Sa main quitta alors ma jambe pour se poser sur mon visage.

- Chuut Rina, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal si tu m'obéis murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui eu pour unique effet de m'apeurer davantage.

Je le haïssais. Je savais désormais que je ne reverrais très certainement jamais les autres pensionnaires. Et qu'il n'était pas humain. Je décidais de me retourner pour ne pas voir ses horribles yeux rouges me fixer. J'avais 18 ans bon sang ! J'étais bien trop jeune pour mourir. Tous mes rêves, mes espoirs... tout ça s'envolait à cause du caprice de créatures démoniaques et sanguinaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la calèche commença à ralentir. Je me penchais près de la fenêtre pour observer où nous étions : Le spectacle me coupa le souffle. J'apercevais une haute muraille en pierre sur ma droite. Cette ville avait encore tous les vestiges du Moyen-Âge. Des gardes faisaient encore leurs rondes sur les hauteurs, donnant à la ville une allure irréelle, presque fantomatique. Si ma mémoire était exacte, nous étions à Volterra, en Toscane. A Cagliari, la renaissance avait fait son travail : La ville n'avait plus rien de moyenâgeux et avait tout d'une ville moderne telle que les nobles florentins les imaginaient. Ici, surplombant la ville, se dressait une majestueuse église en pierre, un peu ternie par le soleil et le temps. L'astre se couchait derrière le monument religieux, lui donnant un air divin et mystique. La ville était bâtie sur une sorte de colline et à partir de la cathédrale, tout descendait pour atteindre les murailles où je me trouvais. La calèche entra finalement dans la ville, traversant un nombre infini de ruelle et montant toujours plus haut. Je commençais à me dire que nous allions aller dans la cathédrale -ce qui me semblait étrange, vu la nature de mon compagnon- quand les chevaux qui nous amenaient s'arrêtèrent enfin. Le cocher nous ouvris la portière. L'homme à mes côtés descendit et me prit la main pour me faire descendre. Nous étions sur une grande place, certainement la plus grande de Volterra. A ma droite, se dressait la cathédrale, qui vu d'ici me paraissait beaucoup plus petite et face à moi, des habitations. La calèche fit demi-tour et reparti vers le bas de la ville. Une voix grave dans mon dos me fit légèrement sursauter :

- Giuseppe, dépêche-toi, les maîtres s'impatientent.

Je me retournais. Face à moi se dressait un immense château en vieilles pierre. Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir vu lorsque nous étions arrivés aux portes de la ville avant de me fustiger intérieurement pour ma stupidité : je l'avais surement pris pour une partie de la cathédrale. Un autre homme brun aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux aussi rouges que mon compagnon était adossé contre une immense porte en ébène. Il portait la même cape grise que Giuseppe, si ce n'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus foncée. Nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers la porte, sa main posée sur ma taille.

- Les maîtres vous attendent, dit l'autre homme en nous laissant passer.

- C'est bon, Eleazar, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps avec la directrice de l'orphelinat répondit Giuseppe.

Lorsque Eleazar referma la porte, tout devint très sombre. Seules de toutes petites torches accrochées de part et d'autre des murs renvoyaient une lumière blafarde et peu éclairante. Giuseppe me tira vers lui. Nous marchions à très vive allure à travers des dédales sans fin. Bientôt, je fus essoufflée mais mes deux accompagnateurs ne semblaient pas affectés le moins du monde par notre rythme de marche. Pire, ils semblaient agacés par ma lenteur. Pourtant, je m'efforçais de marcher aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient et mes longues heures d'entrainement en danse m'avaient pourtant doté d'une bonne endurance. Après quelques minutes de rudes efforts pour mes muscles endoloris, j'aperçus enfin la lumière faible du soleil couchant.

Eleazar me fit passer devant lui pour monter un grand escalier. Après précisément quatre cent deux marches, j'arrivais devant un grand hall en marbre. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, j'aurais surement été éblouie par la splendeur de la pièce : De magnifiques tableaux de maitres recouvraient le plafond, des meubles d'un autre siècle étaient posés sur les recoins de la pièce, s'accordant parfaitement avec l'ambiance luxueuse qui régnait ici. Le sol en marbre doré reluisait, me laissant le loisir d'observer mon reflet déformé. Giuseppe me tira brusquement par la manche et m'emmena vers l'immense porte en bois clair qui prenait presque tout le mur face à moi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, plusieurs voix se stoppèrent. Nous étions dans un couloir, aussi large que mon ancien dortoir. Des hommes et femmes allaient et venaient par les différentes portes en parlant d'une voix si basse et rapide que même moi, qui pourtant avait une ouïe assez puissante ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Certains avaient des capes, comme mes deux accompagnateurs, plus ou moins foncées. D'autres n'avaient que leurs tenues modernes mais néanmoins très luxueuses. Certains étaient assis sur des fauteuils dorés, datant certainement des Lumières, riant de voix cristallines. Cependant, dès que j'étais entrée dans la pièce, toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et les yeux de chacun s'étaient fixés sur moi. Mon pouls commençait à battre beaucoup plus fort sous la panique. Eleazar me prit par la manche et me fit traverser le couloir. Arrivé enfin au bout, j'entendis les murmures étranges de ces créatures reprendre. Eleazar toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser le lourd battant.

En entrant, la première chose que je remarquais fut l'immensité de la pièce. De petites meurtrières le long des murs l'éclairaient, associées aux feux flamboyants des cheminées. Le plafond était recouvert d'une magnifique fresque de maître, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux fresques de Michel-Ange. De petits anges regardaient de façon bienveillante la salle, comme si les créatures démoniaques qui évoluaient dans ce château étaient bénies des dieux. Si la situation l'avait permis, j'aurais rit. Les conversations, comme après l'épisode du couloir, cessèrent. Seule une vingtaine de personnes était présente mais ils portaient tous des capes et pour la plupart, très foncées. Giuseppe était d'ailleurs celui qui portait la cape la plus claire de toutes les personnes présentes. Face à moi, se dressait trois trônes dorés. Sur chacun d'eux était assis les trois personnes les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vu. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir la trentaine, quarante ans, au plus et pourtant leur peau blafarde semblait aussi fragile et fine que du papier. Ils dégageaient tous les trois une aura puissante - bienveillante ou malveillante, je n'aurais su le dire sans deviner la couleur rouge sang de leurs yeux. Ils portaient tous les trois des capes aussi noires que mes yeux, dont madame Delmonte ne cessait de vanter la couleur corbeau, lors de ses dîners.

L'homme sur le trône central se leva, faisant par la même onduler sa longue chevelure brune. Il se dirigea à une vitesse normale vers moi, mais je devinais que pour lui, il s'agissait d'une lenteur exagérée. Il avançait avec une grâce étonnante. Je m'étais toujours sentie gracieuse et relativement belle, on m'avait toujours complimenté la dessus. Pourtant, hier soir en la personne de Giuseppe, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi, voire plus gracieux que moi. Puis je les avais vu, tous, plus beaux les uns que les autres, évoluant d'un pas dansant dans le couloir et je m'étais sentie légèrement gauche. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cet instant précis. La façon de se déplacer de cet homme me faisait presque oublier pourquoi j'étais là, ainsi que mes peurs. Jamais je n'avais eu l'impression de marcher comme un vulgaire canard et jamais je n'avais eu l'impression d'être affreusement laide et quelconque, pourtant, c'était ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Eleazar et Giuseppe se mirent à genoux, m'entrainant avec eux vers le sol. Le maître des lieux fit se relever Giuseppe et lui demanda de partir. Puis il demanda à Eleazar de s'installer sur le côté. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers des fauteuils où étaient installés plusieurs personnes. J'étais désormais seule, à genoux au pied de l'homme, attendant patiemment qu'il m'autorise à me lever.

- Lève-toi, Rina, me dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je l'observais d'une façon que j'espérais discrète. De près, sa peau semblait encore plus fragile. J'avais un désir irrépressible de la toucher pour confirmer mes suppositions.

- Peux-tu me donner ta main, jeune fille ? demanda t-il.

Je savais que sous sa tonalité mielleuse, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Je lui tendis ma main très légèrement brunie par le soleil de Sardaigne. Lorsqu'il la pris, je vis sa bouche se tordre en un sourire songeur, pendant que ses yeux regardaient dans le vague. Étrangement, tous mes souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était _lui _qui me forçait à les regarder et qu'il les voyait avec moi, ce qui était absurde. Je voyais mon enfance, à Delmonte, avec les autres filles. Je regardais les batailles de boue, près du fleuve, les rares jours de pluie, je voyais mes cours de danse, avec madame Andreï, ma tristesse lors de sa mort, mes entrainements harassants pour sauter toujours plus haut, m'envoler toujours plus loin. Je voyais les journées entières à travailler dans le potager pour nourrir l'orphelinat. Je contemplais les heures passées dans la bibliothèque, à admirer des livres vieillis par le temps dont les symboles me seraient toujours inconnus car jamais je n'aurais les moyens d'apprendre à lire. Je remarquais mes premiers émois devant Giovanni, le fils du boulanger qui m'avait fait la cour, peu de temps avant mon départ soudain. Puis je voyais la conversation avec Giuseppe, ma peur quant à sa nature et à mon avenir et enfin, mon arrivée ici, devant cet homme à la peau de papier. L'homme lâcha enfin ma main en souriant toujours, comme si une nouvelle le ravissait.

- Viens donc, Rina, rencontrer mes frères lança t-il en se retournant pour se rediriger vers son trône.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la seule personne que je « connaissais » dans cette pièce : Eleazar. Il me fit signe de le suivre. J'avançais derrière lui, de mon pas qui me semblait si gauche près du sien. Il s'assit sur son trône au côté de ses frères. L'un d'eux me regardait d'un œil suspicieux tandis que l'autre ne me regardait tout simplement pas. D'ailleurs, il avait presque l'air de...dormir. A côté d'eux étaient postées trois personnes avec les capes les plus sombres du château, après celles des trois maîtres. C'était un garçon et deux filles. L'une des filles devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait des cheveux aussi auburns que les miens, mais les siens étaient lisses, alors que les miens descendaient en boucles fines jusqu'au bas de mon dos. L'autre fille et le garçon avaient environ mon âge, du moins, c'est ce que laissait présager leur apparence. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement beaux. La fille avait des cheveux blonds lisses et était assez petite, lui donnant un air enfantin. Mais son regard mauvais enlevait tout de la candeur que son corps pouvait laisser supposer. Le garçon me dépassait de presque une tête. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et un air ennuyé. Il était le seul de la pièce, avec le frère d'Aro qui ne me regardait absolument pas.

- Alors Eleazar, penses-tu que nous allons pouvoir en faire quelque chose ou sera t-elle condamnée à rester dans le triste état que la nature lui a confiée ? dit le maître des lieux. Je n'ai pas ton don, mais je peux d'ores et déjà dire que son esprit est très intéressant, rajouta t-il comme s'il faisait une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Cependant, tous se mirent à sourire, sauf ses deux frères et le garçon à la cape presque noire.

- Eh bien, Aro, je confirme tes dires, elle aura un don, lança Eleazar, d'une voix forte pour que- je le devinais- je puisse entendre. Il ne sera bien sûr pas aussi puissant que nos deux jumeaux ou Renata mais pourra vous être très utile.

- Allons, allons, mon vieil ami, dit Aro d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son impatience. Dis-nous donc.

Eleazar marqua une pause, comme pour renforcer son effet :

- Elle sera traqueuse, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Des murmures commencèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce comme pour commenter l'annonce d'Eleazar. L'homme au regard suspicieux à la gauche d'Aro les fit taire d'un geste.

- Cependant ce ne sera pas de la même nature que Demetri mais néanmoins aussi puissant, continua Eleazar. Voire plus. Son don lui permettra de capter les esprits de chaque personne qui croisera au moins une fois son regard. Dès l'instant où elle aura croisé son regard, même si c'est une personne sans aucune importance pour elle ou que son esprit l'aura totalement occulté, elle pourra savoir avec précision où cette personne se trouve dans le globe. Elle captera les « essences » des personnes en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas encore à combien d'êtres peut se limiter cette capacité. Après, au niveau des capacités propres aux traqueurs, je peux déjà dire qu'elle sera plus douée que les autres : Ses sens seront quatre à cinq fois plus développés que nous : Elle sentira, entendra, verra, touchera des choses insensibles à nos sens développés. Demetri qui est, jusqu'à présent le meilleur traqueur que j'ai connu a des sens quatre fois plus développés que nous. Les siens le seront sûrement légèrement plus. Elle ne sera pas très forte d'un point de vue physique mais pour une humaine, elle possède une grâce sans pareil et je devine qu'elle sera extrêmement agile ce qui comblera les lacunes laissées par son physique un peu faible.

J'avais arrêté de comprendre à partir de « capter les esprits ». Cependant, toute l'assemblée semblait méditer les paroles d'Eleazar. Un garçon d'environ vingt ans à sa droite me regardait d'un œil étrange. Je me retournais vers les maîtres du château. Le frère d'Aro, qui avait l'air de dormir tout à l'heure me fixait désormais d'un air ennuyé. Son autre frère me regardait, plutôt maléfique. Et désormais, le garçon à la gauche d'Aro m'observait clairement. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air ennuyé mais plutôt... déçu ?

Aro tapa dans ses mains en se levant brusquement, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Bien, bien, c'est merveilleux tout ça ! lança t-il joyeusement (et apparemment, c'était le seul). Demetri, conduit cette jeune fille dans le dortoir des humains et profites-en pour lui expliquer ce que nous sommes, et ce qu'elle sera si elle est obéissante, puisque tu es le mieux placé pour en parler.

L'homme à la droite d'Eleazar, qui m'observait étrangement tout à l'heure se leva à l'appel de son nom. Il s'inclina brièvement devant les trois maîtres et me tira doucement par la manche, m'entrainant avec lui vers une petite porte sur la gauche. Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je savais que j'allais bientôt avoir les réponses. Trop tôt. Je n'étais pas sûre de les vouloir, à bien y réfléchir. Demetri ferma la petite porte derrière lui, et nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans une semi obscurité, peu cassée par les petites torches.

- Alors, Rina, lança t-il d'une voix chantante. Je suppose que tu as pas mal de questions.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Allez, je réserverai un teaser à celle qui laisseront des reviews (*non, ce n'est toujours pas du chantage :D*)


	3. III Spiegazioni

**Hello boys and girls (on a le droit de rêver ) !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf !**

**D'ailleurs vous serez ravies d'apprendre que je me suis bien avancé dans l'écriture et j'en suis au chapitre neuf et j'ai encore pleeins d'idées pour la suite (fière, fière xD)**

**Disclaimer**** : Tout ce qui vous est familier appartient à Steph Meyer**

**Merci aux revieweuses et à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé mes vilaines fautes d'orthographe =)**

**Place au chapitre,**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"_Build a fortress and shield your beliefs"_

**Chapitre III**

Demetri avançait à pas mesuré devant moi. Il tenait toujours fermement la manche de ma chemise élimée pour me guider le long du corridor sombre.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour les longues tirades. Pose-moi des questions et je tacherai d'y répondre au mieux, lança t-il de son ténor cristallin.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. La dernière fois qu'un homme de son espèce m'avait autorisé à lui poser des questions, je m'étais évanouie. Je préférais commencer doucement :

- Quelle va être ma tâche, ici ? murmurais-je, certaine que malgré ce soufflement quasi inaudible, il réussirait à m'entendre.

Il tourna brièvement le regard vers moi pour me sourire, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Ce n'était pas un des rictus carnassiers que ses autres comparses tels que Guiseppe ou Aro m'avaient montrés. Ce n'était pas non plus le sourire bienveillant et protecteur que madame Andreï me réservait parfois mais c'était le premier vrai sourire que je voyais depuis mon arrivée à Volterra.

- Pour ça, tu n'as pas vraiment à t'en faire. Tu devras juste faire des tâches ménagères simples, comme tous les humains présents ici. Non pas que nous ne pouvons pas nous en charger nous-mêmes mais les maîtres estiment que nous sommes de trop haut rang pour ce genre de travaux ingrats.

Je frissonnais légèrement et ce n'était pas à cause de la fraicheur des dédales entre lesquels nous déambulions. Il venait clairement de me faire comprendre que lui et les autres habitants du château n'étaient pas humains. Bien sûr, je m'en étais douté à l'instant même où Guiseppe avait posé pour la première fois ses yeux écarlates sur moi. Cependant, se l'entendre dire était une toute autre chose. Je décidais de renouveler la question que j'avais posé à Guiseppe la veille, attendant cette fois-ci sans hâte, une réponse que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Il s'arrêta et me fit face. Sa main quitta mon poignet et ses yeux rouges me fixaient désormais d'un air grave. Sa bouche couleur vermeille s'ouvrit en un soupir exaspéré et il commença alors de sa voix mélodieuse, presque enchanteresse, la longue tirade qu'il m'avait assuré ne pas pouvoir faire. Il m'expliqua tout : Pourquoi j'étais ici, qui étaient les gens de son espèce, comment étaient certainement apparus les vampires, quelles étaient leurs aptitudes, qui étaient les trois maîtres auxquels je devais obéissance tout comme tous les autres vampires du château, quels étaient les fameux « dons » que certains vampires possédaient, quel allait être le mien si je rejoignais leurs rangs. Il m'apprit également la hiérarchie qui régnait dans ce manoir des enfers : En premier lieu les trois maîtres : Aro, Marcus, Caïus et leurs épouses. Puis les Gardes : Les jumeaux, Jane et Alec ainsi que Renata, que j'avais aperçu près des trois monarques étaient les plus hauts-gradés. Demetri me dit de me fier à la couleur des capes des Gardes pour connaitre leur place : plus elles tiraient vers le foncé, plus ses propriétaires étaient gradés et donc puissants. Ensuite, venaient les autres habitants du château, ceux qui ne possédaient pas de capes, généralement des vampires sans dons ou sans talents particuliers, d'anciens nomades qui venaient trouver refuge auprès des rois des vampires.

Il m'apprit ce qu'il savait de la Création, me parla de leurs capacités, de leur immortalité, leur donnant le statut de demi-dieux. Mais ils étaient des dieux maléfiques, tueurs et cruels. La seule chose qui les intéressait chez la race humaine était le sang chaud qui coulait dans nos veines. Dans mes veines. Alimentant nos cœurs, nos poumons. Nous étions des vivants, ils étaient morts. Des morts qui n'existaient que pour hanter les hommes. Ils étaient les cauchemars des enfants, les peurs enfouies des adultes. Les légendes les faisaient revivre pour rappeler, d'une menace voilée, la peur que ces êtres avaient toujours inspirée à l'humanité. Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans le pire cauchemar des hommes et aucune corde salvatrice n'était la pour me rattraper.

Pendant tout son discours, je n'avais cessé de regarder ses yeux, dans lesquels se reflétaient les pâles flammes de la torche dans mon dos. Comme si en fixant ce feu rougi par le sang de ses iris, j'essayais d'atténuer la portée des paroles de cette voix dangereuse. Ces mots qui me blessaient, me piquaient, qui anéantissaient mes rêves de jeune fille, mes espoirs, mes illusions à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de cette bouche parfaite. Ces mots dévastateurs que j'essayais de brûler, d'évincer en vain, en fixant désespérément le feu de ma perte, à travers les yeux écarlates de celui qui me traçait un destin funeste.

Demetri me fixait toujours, attendant une réaction de ma part mais je n'en avais plus aucune à donner. Tous mes rires, mes émois, mes colères étaient restés sous le soleil de Sardaigne et toutes les larmes de mon corps avaient coulées la veille, quand je quittais le monde rationnel pour rejoindre les enfers. Mes yeux étaient secs, ma bouche inerte, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mes cordes vocales s'étaient tues. J'étais amorphe, seules mes jambes me portaient.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il reprit ma manche dans sa main blanche et se retourna pour que nous continuions à marcher. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, j'avais cru apercevoir un éclair de compassion dans ses yeux mais ce n'était certainement qu'une illusion. Un démon tel que lui ne pouvait pas ressentir de compassion. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il puisse ressentir tout court. Les sentiments étaient des caractéristiques propres à l'humanité et il sortait tout droit des enfers.

Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement. Je doutais que nous soyons déjà arrivés. Certes, on apercevait désormais le ciel étoilé à travers de petites fenêtres mais nous étions toujours dans un couloir. Je commençais à me poser des questions quand une femme, sortie de je-ne-sais-où, se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers nous. Elle portait une tenue étrange : une longue robe blanche qui semblait aussi légère qu'un voile de mariée et qui volait autour d'elle, lui donnant une allure encore plus dansante que celle qu'elle avait déjà. Ses cheveux bouclés à l'ancienne mode ondulaient derrière elle, tel un voile blond, presque blanc et le reflet de la pleine lune qui passait à travers les vitres accentuait son air fantomatique. Seule sa cape, d'un noir absolu, contrastait avec la blancheur qui émanait d'elle, par ses vêtements, ses cheveux et tous les pores de sa peau diaphane. Elle s'arrêta face à nous. Demetri allait s'agenouiller mais la femme l'en empêcha.

- Maîtresse, j'allais emmener cette humaine dans le dortoir, souffla mon accompagnateur.

Je n'étais plus que « cette humaine » pensais-je, amère.

- Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous, Demetri, lança t-elle de la voix la plus pure qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, rajouta t-elle en un sourire.

Elle se retourna vers moi en souriant :

- Tu dois être Rina, demanda t-elle, d'une voix bienveillante.

J'hochais simplement la tête. J'avais perdu la voix depuis que j'avais appris mon sort.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. On parle déjà beaucoup de toi dans les couloirs, lança t-elle, enthousiaste. Je suppose que tu as déjà rencontré mon époux.

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me souffla, comme sur le ton de la confidence :

- C'était le vieux ronchon, sur le trône de droite, rit-elle.

Je vis Demetri réprimer un sourire. La femme prit ensuite congé de nous, sans se départir de son sourire joyeux, qui, sans ses yeux rouges sang, l'aurait presque rendue humaine.

Demetri me pria de le suivre.

- Au fait, Rina ! lança la femme.

Je me retournais pour l'apercevoir, déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce :

- Je m'appelle Didyme, sourit-elle avant de disparaitre, telle une brise légère sous sa cape obscure.

Après cinq autres minutes de marche silencieuse avec Demetri, nous nous arrêtions enfin devant une porte sombre. J'entendais des voix bruyantes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les voix que j'avais entendues aujourd'hui, hormis celle du cocher qui m'avait amené ici. Demetri sorti une clé en argent de sa cape et ouvrit la porte. Les voix se turent instantanément. La pièce était assez grande. Il y avait une cuisine au fond et des lits le long des murs. J'en comptais une quarantaine. Des filles d'environ mon âge, pour la plupart, étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Certaines sur les lits des unes ou des autres, d'autres assises par terre et d'autres encore près de l'unique fenêtre qui ne devait pas grandement éclairer la pièce en journée.

- Je vous amène une nouvelle camarade, lança Demetri à l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres. Je vous laisse lui expliquer ses tâches, rajouta t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de se retourner en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Les filles me toisaient. Certaines étaient bienveillantes, d'autres suspicieuses. Elles portaient toutes une longue robe bleue sombre à l'anglaise qui devait être leur uniforme de travail. Cela me ferait du bien de changer de mon affreuse chemise et de ma jupe longue qui avaient bien peu résisté aux batailles de boue près du port.

- Rina ? demanda une voix faible qui m'était légèrement familière.

Je cherchais des yeux d'où elle provenait avant de la trouver. Elle avait considérablement maigrit et avait des balafres et des bleus sur le visage et le cou, contrairement aux autres filles qui semblaient en assez bonne santé. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux auparavant d'un brun éclatant étaient désormais ternes et beaucoup plus courts. Elle ne ressemblait que très peu à celle que j'avais vue pour la dernière fois il y avait deux mois de cela. Pourtant, un détail de son physique fit rebattre mon cœur mort. Alors que je n'espérais plus rien, que je m'apprêtais à mourir, déchue de mes rêves et de mes espoirs, ce petit détail, ces deux iris d'un vert profond, unique aspect familier dans ce monde étranger me redonna la vie :

- Gloria, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque.

* * *

**Désolée pour celles à qui j'avais promis un teaser du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps XD**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas, en fait), review ?**


	4. IV Scoperta

Hello girls !

Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas du tout avancé depuis cet été mais bon, j'ai quand même encore cinq chapitres d'avance donc ça va :)

Je ne voulais pas publier celui la avant d'avoir entamé l'écriture du chapitre 10 mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi depuis ce début d'année...

(La preuve, ça fait une semaine que je songe à vous poster ce chapitre )

Bref, vous m'excuserez s'il reste des fautes, je ne l'ai pas fait corriger ni rien, à vrai dire je ne l'ai même pas relu.

Merci 4everJack et SweetyLily (:

Enjoy quand même =)

* * *

_«Do Not deny_  
_That you live and let die»_

Chapitre IV

Mes yeux me piquaient encore sous l'émotion. Comment était-ce possible ? Giuseppe m'avait affirmé qu'elle était morte. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas clairement dit mais c'était tout comme. Oubliant complètement où je me trouvais, je traversais la pièce en courant pour rejoindre les bras amaigris de cette seule figure familière. Gloria n'était pas spécialement ma meilleure amie à l'orphelinat, nous ne nous parlions qu'occasionnellement. Elle m'avait rendu quelques services une ou deux fois. Je la considérais comme une vague connaissance, ne la détestant ni ne l'appréciant particulièrement. Elle était mon aînée de deux ans et avait ses propres amies, tandis que j'avais les miennes. Pourtant, ici, loin de ma terre natale, de mon soleil brulant, de ma rivière, de mes couloirs ternis, je me réfugiais dans ses bras familiers comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes yeux auparavant si secs déversèrent des flots intarissables de larmes tandis que Gloria me berçait doucement en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller, murmurait-elle inlassablement, de sa voix affaiblie.

Je ne sentais presque plus mes jambes. Mes paupières se fermaient de plus en plus. J'eu vaguement conscience qu'on me portait à un lit et qu'on me déshabillait pour m'enfiler une chemise ample. Je ne lâchais toujours pas le col de Gloria, refusant de laisser partir le seul vestige de mon ancienne vie. Je la sentis s'allonger à mes côtés tandis que les torches s'éteignaient petit à petit, ne laissant que la lune apporter son rayon diaphane rassurant, à travers la petite fenêtre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombais sur deux iris verts qui me fixaient intensément. J'esquissais un sourire timide. Cela devait presque plus ressembler à un rictus qu'à un sourire, mais c'était la première bonne nouvelle que je recevais depuis mon arrivée à Volterra.

La pièce était beaucoup moins sombre que ce que j'aurais cru. Je me relevais pour apercevoir les mêmes petites meurtrières, cette fois ci en haut des murs qui laissaient suffisamment transparaitre la lumière dorée du soleil.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'enfiler ta tenue.

Je me retournais. La fille qui venait de parler semblait beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, au plus. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs, moyennement longs et légèrement ondulés. Son air enfantin me rappelait la jeune garde à la cape sombre –Jane, si les informations de Demetri étaient exactes. Cependant, ses yeux noisettes, son sourire franc et sa peau rougie ne lui enlevaient pas sa jovialité, contrairement aux yeux, au rictus et à la peau blafarde de la garde.

Elle me tendit une main fine que je prenais dans ma paume :

- Je m'appelle Cleo, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi ici, Rina.

Je sentis Gloria s'extirper du lit que nous occupions et me retournais d'un mouvement brusque, paniquée à l'idée d'être abandonnée par ma seule connaissance ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin, souffla-t-elle. Tu es entre de bonnes mains avec Cleo. Elle va t'expliquer notre travail. Je dois partir aider les filles, c'est mon tour. Comme tu viens d'arriver tu ne commenceras que demain. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte qui était désormais ouverte.

Je fixais désormais Cleo qui s'assit près de moi sur le lit.

- Quelqu'un a ouvert la porte pendant que je dormais ? demandais-je.

- Oui, il y a toujours un vampire qui vient nous réveiller à six heures, pour commencer les tâches. La porte reste ouverte jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et il faut qu'on soit rentrées, sinon…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais avait un regard amer. Je décidais de changer de sujet :

- Qui sont les vampires qui viennent nous voir ?

- Alors la je t'arrête tout de suite, rit-elle. Jamais un vampire de la Garde ne se déplace jusqu'ici. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant puisque Demetri t'as ramené mais c'est une première. Surtout qu'il est très Haut-gradé. On était toutes étonnées hier, tu as du t'en rendre compte, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais alors qui…, commençais-je.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, me coupa-t-elle. En fait c'est toujours un vampire qui ne fait pas parti de la Garde qui vient. En gros, la cour des Volturi. Ils changent tout le temps. Parfois c'est une femme, parfois un homme, un vieillard, un jeune… le seul point commun c'est qu'ils ont tous leurs affreux yeux rouges. Tu as du en voir, c'est ceux qui ne portent pas de capes.

J'hochais la tête avant qu'elle ne continue.

- Sinon pour ce qui est des tâches, pour eux du moment que le travail est fait, ils nous laissent relativement tranquilles. Donc c'est nous qui nous organisons. Comme tu es nouvelle, pour l'instant tu n'aura que les tâches simples de nettoyage, rangement, poussière, etc. Après par contre, il va falloir passer à du nettoyage moins… agréable, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard soudain assombri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, demandais-je, curieuse malgré son air sombre.

Elle soupira :

- Tu te doute qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de fruits et d'eau. En gros, pour leur nourriture ils vont la chercher assez loin, certains vampires sont chargés d'amener des vagabonds ici pour leur « festin ». Il a lieu deux fois par semaine et c'est à nous de nettoyer le sang après. Enfin, dans ton malheur tu as eu de la chance. Je crois qu'ils ont de plus en plus de mal à ramener des hommes ici sans les effrayer avant… les yeux rouges, j'imagine, rit-elle sans trace de joie.

- Donc il y a de moins en moins de… festins ? murmurais-je de moins en moins rassurée.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Disons que maintenant c'est plus une fois par semaine. Enfin, ça va reprendre, je pense, dès qu'ils auront eu Heidi.

A l'appel de son nom, une magnifique brune, plus âgée que moi d'au moins deux ans, et plus grande d'au moins une tête se retourna vers nous. J'étais subjuguée par sa beauté et pourtant, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas une vampire. Elle me sourit cordialement et se retourna vers ses interlocutrices.

- Un des puissants gardes, Eleazar, a détecté chez elle un don de manipulation qui pourrait les intéresser, murmura Cleo à mon oreille.

Je décidais de garder pour moi l'intérêt qu'Aro portait à mes prétendues « capacités ».

Cleo se leva soudain et me demanda de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du dortoir. Elle avait décidé de me faire visiter le château, puisque j'étais exemptée de travaux pour l'instant et que c'était son jour de repos. Elle m'apprit que malgré son air enfantin elle avait près de seize ans et qu'elle aussi, comme toutes les filles présentes venait d'un orphelinat. Elle venait de Vénétie, au nord de l'Italie. Elle me parla des vampires : Apparemment, elles les croisaient souvent mais mieux valait faire profil bas en leur présence. Si un vampire entrait dans une pièce alors que nous y étions, il fallait l'ignorer et surtout ne pas lui parler, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un garde, auquel cas il fallait lui faire une légère révérence puis retourner à ses activités. « Surtout, insista-t-elle, tu ne leur parle pas tant qu'ils ne t'ont pas adressé la parole, que ce soit un garde ou non ». Ils ne nous considéraient que comme de la « nourriture améliorée ». Pour eux, nous ne servions qu'à ranger ou les nourrir si nous ne travaillions pas assez convenablement. Ils ne nous considéraient comme largement inférieur et leur parler directement aurait été synonyme à leurs yeux d'irrespect. Si l'un d'eux venait à nous parler, ce qui, elle me rassura, arrivait très rarement, il fallait les appeler « monsieur » ou « madame » même si le vampire paraissait plus jeune que nous. De toute façon, l'apparence physique des vampires n'était pas révélatrice de leur âge. Si c'était un garde ou un monarque, il fallait les appeler « maître » ou « maîtresse ». Elle m'apprit tout de même que si je croisais un monarque ou son épouse, il fallait que je m'incline complètement et attende qu'il m'autorise à me lever -ou, si il ne se donnait pas la peine de le faire, attendre qu'il soit parti- pour me relever.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle. Nous les croisons très rarement dans des pièces où on ne les attend pas. Ils sont toujours dans leurs appartements ou dans la salle des trônes et c'est toujours les mêmes qui se chargent de ranger. Sinon, comme tu viens de commencer, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te chargeras ni des chambres des monarques, ni des gardes, enfin pour l'instant. Plus la cape est foncée, moins on a envie de s'en occuper par contre, je te préviens, ça signifie qu'il est puissant et que donc, généralement, il a un ego surdimensionné et que ça ne le gêne pas de nous éliminer ou de nous faire souffrir pour un caprice, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

Nous étions arrivées dans le grand hall que j'avais vu la veille.

- Ici, c'est la salle des trônes, me dit-elle en me montrant la porte que j'avais déjà empruntée. C'est aussi là qu'ils organisent leurs bals des enfers. La, on revient des quartiers des vampires sans grade, c'est l'aile Ouest. C'est aussi où se situe notre dortoir mais il est plus près des sous-sols. Et en face, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt une grande porte dorée devant nous, c'est l'aile Est. Elle est réservée aux quartiers des monarques et des gardes. Personnellement, comme c'est mon jour de repos, je préfère ne pas y aller. Surtout qu'on risque de croiser Jane, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

- On parle de moi ? demanda une voix cristalline dans notre dos.

Cleo et moi nous retournions brusquement. Face à nous était postée la garde à l'air enfantin que j'avais vue hier près des trois maîtres. Elle avait désormais ses cheveux blonds cendrés détachés qui tombaient en cascade derrière sa cape obscure. Ses yeux rouges sang fixaient Cleo sans retenue, d'un air mauvais.

- Je…non…nous étions seulement…, bégaya Cleo, apeurée.

- Allons, allons, vous êtes tellement bêtes, vous les humains que vous êtes incapables de parler convenablement, dit la vampire en riant, bientôt rejointe par les quelques vampires qui avaient assistés à la scène.

Du coin de l'œil j'observais les deux autres humaines présentes dans la pièce. Elles étaient retournées et faisaient profil bas, comme effrayées par ce qu'il se passait.

- Je pense qu'une petite correction pour votre insolence devrait être méritée, à toutes les deux, dit-elle en reprenant son rictus mauvais. On va commencer par toi, la bègue.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Cleo s'effondra par terre en poussant des hurlements de douleur. Elle gémissait en criant des paroles presque incompréhensibles, tellement elle hurlait. Pourtant, aucun couteau, aucune lame, aucun poing ne l'avait transpercé. C'était comme si sa douleur venait de l'intérieur et c'est en regardant les yeux de Jane, fixés sur mon amie que je compris. Ainsi, c'était cela, les « dons dévastateurs » des plus puissants vampires. Je m'apprêtais à la supplier de la laisser tranquille, pour faire taire ses hurlements quand je captais le regard d'une des deux humaines, qui n'était autre qu'Heidi, qui me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Alors je la regardais d'un air horrifié, agoniser sous mes yeux impuissants. Après ce qui me paru une éternité, Cleo se calma enfin mais resta effondrée sur le sol en marbre. Jane fit signe à celle qui accompagnait Heidi de l'emmener. Celle-ci prit Cleo dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte que nous avions quittée deux minutes auparavant.

- A nous, maintenant, petite sotte, susurra Jane.

J'allais fermer les yeux, m'attendant à subir cette douleur affreuse qui, à l'instar de Cleo, me ferait supplier la mort de venir m'emmener loin des enfers. Alors que mes paupières se fermaient à peine, tout devint noir. Je ne sentais, ne voyais, n'entendais plus rien. J'étais comme anesthésiée. Je m'étais préparée à subir une douleur digne des foudres des dieux mythologiques et voilà que mes sens étaient totalement annihilés. Bientôt, une panique me prit. Pourquoi ne ressentais-je plus rien ? J'étais même incapable de bouger. J'eus soudain peur que cela soit permanent. Qu'allais-je devenir, privée de tous mes sens ? Etais-je condamnée à rester dans ce noir effrayant, avec pour seules compagnes mes réflexions insipides ?

Alors que la panique gagnait de plus en plus de terrain dans mon esprit, je repris conscience de mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux, effrayée d'avance par le spectacle que je risquais de découvrir. Jane était toujours face à moi, me fixant d'un air mauvais. Les autres vampires qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient toujours là, ainsi qu'Heidi qui fixait quelque chose à la gauche de Jane. Je vis ainsi que deux nouveaux vampires étaient arrivés pendant mon « absence ». Le premier, à la cape bleue nuit était Demetri. Il me fixait d'un air presque… désolé ? Le second portait une cape aussi sombre que Jane et me tournait le dos. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule de Jane et sa bouche était près de l'oreille de ma tortionnaire, comme pour lui dire une confidence. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Alec, le frère de cette dernière.

- Heidi, lança t-il d'une voix magnifique qui me coupa presque le souffle.

- Oui maître, murmura Heidi d'une voix légèrement lasse.

- Ramène-la à votre dortoir, lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir avec Demetri, j'eu le temps de capter ses yeux sombres posés durement sur moi. Ils n'étaient pas rouges, ils étaient plutôt noirs mais étaient encore plus effrayants que ceux des autres.

Demetri et lui se dirigèrent en un souffle vers la salle des trônes, si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de capter leurs gestes. Ils furent bientôt suivis de Jane. Puis les autres vampires allèrent de part et d'autres des portes, dans un ballet silencieux. Bientôt, Heidi et moi fûmes les seules personnes du hall.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, je m'écroulais au sol, laissant des larmes de désespoir couler le long de mes joues rougies. Alors qu'en Sardaigne, je n'avais pleuré qu'en de rares occasions, comme la mort de Madame Andreï, depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'épuisais toute l'eau de mon corps. Heidi me prit dans ses bras et m'aida à me relever, m'assurant que l'ouïe des vampires était très fine et qu'ils venaient certainement tous d'entendre mes larmes et que rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Jane, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je la suivis donc, dans les couloirs sans fin qui nous ramenaient à notre dortoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte d'ébène de notre pièce, je l'arrêtais d'un geste et la poussait doucement contre le mur.

- Avant de rentrer, soufflais-je. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

* * *

Bon l'action se met toout doucement en place...

Le prochain chapitre commencera par un POV Heidi, juste parce que je suis pas douée pour raconter une histoire dans une histoire

Ah oui et au fait, au début de la fic je précise que Cagliari est une ville du nord de l'Italie... je sais pas ce que j'avais bu ce jour là mais c'est bien une ville de Sardaigne. Ce n'est pas trop important pour la suite de l'histoire mais je préférais quand même mettre les choses au clair x)

**Bref, reviews même si je ne les mérite pas ? x)**


	5. V Danza

**Hello !**

**J'ai décidé finalement, après environ 1 an d'absence (ou plus, je ne compte pas) de remettre cette fiction sur FF :)**

**Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que même sur le site où je l'avais mise, je l'avais un peu laissée tombée au bout du dixième chapitre mais qu'en la relisant, j'ai écris trois chapitres et j'ai toute l'intrigue dans ma tête (bon point, je sais où je vais ^^)**

**Et puis surtout, la folie des fictions twilight s'est un peu calmée et j'avais envie d'avoir quelques avis sur cette fiction que je reprends peu à peu.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_"Can I believe_

_When I don't trust"_

* * *

Chapitre V Danza

Heidi

Cleo se tordait de douleur au sol et les vampires présents regardaient la scène avec amusement. Comme si cela était drôle. La nouvelle venue, Rina, s'apprêtait à parler à Jane. Je devinais déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire et essayais discrètement de lui faire comprendre de rester à sa place : Elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, pour elle et pour Cleo. Nous ne pouvions rien contre Jane. Personne ne le pouvait, même parmi ses semblables. Sauf peut-être son frère. C'était le seul, avec les trois monarques a avoir l'influence et surtout le pouvoir nécessaire pour la stopper. Malheureusement, si il n'était pas aussi diabolique que sa sœur, il n'en restait pas moins un vampire et il n'avait pas plus de considération pour nous que nous n'en n'aurions eu pour des chiens. Enfin, je le supposais car il était excessivement taciturne. Il ne parlait presque à personne, pas même aux autres vampires. Jane arrêta enfin sa torture et demanda à Carla d'emmener Cleo hors de la pièce. Une fois mes deux comparses parties vers le dortoir, Jane se concentra sur Rina qui s'apprêtait à subir le même sort que Cleo. Elle commençait à peine à fermer les yeux mais eu soudain le regard vide. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais on sentait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune sensation de ce qui l'entourait. Je me retournais pour voir sortir de la porte de l'aile Est deux hauts-gradés : Demetri et Alec. Ainsi, Alec avait usé de son don sur Rina. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- A quoi tu joues, Alec ? demanda Jane d'une voix agacée. Ne vois-tu pas que je m'amuse ?

Ainsi, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas comprendre la réaction de son frère. Et apparemment, tous les vampires présents affichaient aussi un air étonné. Car Alec avait déjà vu sa sœur maintes fois user de son don sur nous, pour « s'amuser » comme elle le disait mais jamais il n'était intervenu.

- Demetri et moi avons entendus les cris de l'autre humaine que tu torturais depuis la bibliothèque, soupira t-il exaspéré.

- Eeeet... ? demanda t-elle, visiblement de plus en plus énervée.

Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Jane n'aurait permis personne d'autre, à part les trois maîtres de lui parler comme ça. Alec disparu pour réapparaitre au côté de sa sœur. Il était maintenant dos à moi et avait posé son avant-bras sur l'épaule de sa jumelle.

- Et je pense que tu as assez joué, dit-il simplement.

Jane fulminait mais je savais qu'elle ne ferait plus rien à Rina. Du moins, pour l'instant. Elle respectait trop –ou peut-être avait elle trop peur- de son frère pour le contrarier ainsi. Demetri rejoignit Alec pendant que Rina retrouvait ses esprits. Elle vit d'abord les yeux meurtriers de Jane fixés sur elle. Puis elle observa l'assemblée avant de tomber sur Alec et Demetri.

- Heidi, souffla Alec de sa voix enchanteresse.

Je n'étais pas étonnée qu'il connaisse mon prénom. J'étais la seule humaine du dortoir à bénéficier d'un statut privilégié grâce au don que je pourrais avoir si je devenais vampire. Je savais qu'Aro me convoitait particulièrement et la plupart des vampires me connaissaient. J'étais d'ailleurs la seule qu'ils appelaient par le prénom. Pour les autres, ils se contentaient de « humaine ». Ils se donnaient cette peine car ils savaient que je ferai surement parti des leurs un jour, même si cela me révulsait. Cependant, malgré mon statut légèrement plus élevé que mes semblables, je n'en restais pas moins une humaine, qui leur devait le respect, Jane me le rappelait assez souvent.

- Oui, maître, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

- Ramène-la au dortoir, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en me fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu de sang depuis longtemps. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas encore attaqué l'une de nous deux. Il partit en un instant, suivit de près par Demetri et sa sœur, vers la salle des trônes. Puis les autres vampires partirent vers différentes salles. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Rina et moi, toute aussi choquée l'une que l'autre. Rina s'effondra subitement en larmes sur le sol. Je m'empressais de la relever. Je savais que Jane, Alec et Demetri, ainsi que les vampires qui étaient dans la salle du trône -si il y en avait d'autres- entendaient ses larmes et je me doutais qu'elle avait assez de fierté pour les ravaler le temps que nous rentrions au dortoir.

* * *

Rina

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que « l'incident » dans la salle d'entrée s'était produit. Je n'avais pas recroisé de gardes depuis, tout simplement parce que les autres filles, en particulier Gloria, limitaient nos sorties au maximum, à Cleo et à moi pour que Jane nous oublie un peu même si je doutais que cela arrive un jour. Je croisais des vampires pendant mes rares sorties qui se limitaient aux alentours du dortoir ou pendant mes ménages, qui se déroulaient toujours avec d'autres filles et seulement pour les chambres près du dortoir, autrement dit, pas celles des gardes ou des monarques qui se trouvaient dans l'aile Est. Le seul que j'avais recroisé depuis mon arrivée était Eleazar, quatre jours auparavant. Il m'avait salué d'un air presque amical qui changeait de la première fois où je l'avais vu. Cela n'enlevait cependant rien à la crainte qu'il m'inspirait.

Ce matin là, alors que cela faisait deux heures que les premières filles étaient parties faire le nettoyage, Gloria m'interpella.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ranger la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle. Elle est dans l'aile Est mais il faut bien que tu y ailles un jour et je pense qu'on a attendu suffisamment longtemps. Et Violette a vu Jane dans la salle des trônes en grande discussion avec Aro donc ça devrait aller.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de sortir un peu de l'aile Ouest, sombre et lugubre. Les filles qui me parlaient de l'aile Est la décrivaient somptueuse et lumineuse. Et les vampires qui circulaient dedans avaient, à la lumière du soleil des allures de dieux. Enfin, seulement l'allure puisque leurs cœurs étaient démoniaques.

Gloria m'emmena donc avec elle. Heidi nous rejoignit alors que nous venions à peine de partir. Arrivées au hall d'entrée, de mauvais souvenirs refirent surface. Je revoyais Cleo se tordre de douleur sous mes yeux impuissants. Bien sûr elle allait beaucoup mieux, elle avait d'ailleurs reprit le travail plus tôt que moi. En réalité, en dépit du fait que les filles disent s'inquiéter autant pour Cleo que pour moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elles me protégeaient beaucoup plus que Cleo. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elles étaient persuadées que Cleo courait beaucoup moins le risque de subir une nouvelle fois la colère de Jane que moi, surement à raison vu le dernier regard plein d'amertume qu'elle m'avait lancé.

En entrant dans l'aile Est, que je n'avais jamais visité avant, je fus frappée par la beauté des lieux. C'était complètement différent de l'aile Ouest où se trouvaient les pièces privées des vampires de la cour et de la plupart des gardes et encore plus du couloir des humains, près des dédales sombres des sous-sols. L'ail Est comportait les appartements privés d'une vingtaine de gardes (tous haut gradés) et ceux des rois et leurs épouses. Tout était presque aussi beau que dans la salle des trônes, que je n'avais vu qu'une fois et dont les souvenirs commençaient à me faire défaut. Les filles m'emmenèrent à travers les luxueux couloirs inconnus, me priant de ne pas faire de bruit. Pour cela, j'étais douée et même plus douée qu'elles. Mes heures d'entrainements de danse m'étaient assez utiles, même si j'avais un peu perdu de ma superbe.

Gloria ouvrit enfin une immense porte en bois clair. En entrant, je fus éblouie par la grandeur de la pièce. Il devait y avoir des milliers de livres, tous plus anciens et précieux les uns que les autres. Ils reposaient dans d'immenses étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'à la fresque de maître peinte au plafond qui protégeait, de l'œil attentif de ses angelots, les rayonnages inestimables.

Sur le côté droit, d'immenses baies vitrées éclairaient la pièce grâce au rayon chaud du soleil tandis que sur la gauche, de grandes glaces reflétaient l'extérieur, faisant paraitre la pièce plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je m'avançais vers ces miroirs. C'était la première fois que je m'observais depuis mon arrivée en Toscane. Je portais désormais la robe bleue nuit sévère, coupée à l'anglaise qui me faisait paraitre plus vieille que je ne l'étais. Mes cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés, défilants en une cascade de boucle auburn jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Ils étaient seulement retenus par une barrette en forme de papillon sur la gauche. Mes joues enfantines s'étaient légèrement creusées sous la faim car nous ne mangions pas énormément et mes yeux étaient rougis par les larmes que je n'avais eu de cesse de déverser malgré les réconforts des autres filles. Ma peau avait perdu de son bronzage acquis par les heures harassantes de jardinage dans le potager de l'orphelinat ou par les baignades, près de la rivière qui serpentait au pied de Cagliari. Elle était désormais plus pâle, mes sorties étant considérablement limitées. Mes lèvres étaient plus pleines, aussi. Je ressemblais désormais plus à une femme qu'à une enfant. Seuls mes iris noirs de jais me rappelaient mon ancienne vie.

J'entendais une musique au loin. J'en fis part aux filles qui me dirent ne pas l'entendre. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers les rayons pour commencer le rangement. Je courais quant à moi vers la baie vitrée pour apercevoir un violoniste, au pied du château. J'avais presque oublié que nous étions au cœur d'une ville tant les vampires nous cloitraient à l'intérieur. Je décidais d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour entendre d'avantage la musique. Le violoniste m'aperçu et me fit un léger signe de tête que je lui rendis en souriant avant de m'éloigner. Cela ne servait à rien de l'avertir, j'avais appris bien assez tôt que toute tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec quand le ravisseur était un vampire. Je me redirigeais vers la glace et enlevait le corsage foncé qui m'emprisonnait. Ma tenue était bien moins conventionnelle mais beaucoup plus agréable.

Je continuais de me laisser bercer par la musique et commençait, tout doucement à faire une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois : Danser. Face au miroir qui me soumettait sans délicatesse, aucune, mes défauts, mon humanité. Près la fenêtre qui me rappelait le monde extérieur. Sous le son du violon, à peine audible qui me donnait la promesse d'un monde meilleur, la promesse d'un espoir, d'une attente que même le pire cauchemar des hommes n'avait pas vaincu. Je dansais comme jamais je n'avais dansé, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes chaussures n'étaient pas adaptées et me faisaient mal, mes cheveux étaient détachés et me volaient dans les yeux à chaque saut, ma robe m'empêchait de faire de grands mouvements mais cela ne m'importait pas car dans cette salle lumineuse, face au miroir, je me retrouvais, moi, enfant de neuf ans, qui allait toujours plus haut pour voler près des étoiles.

La musique cessa bien trop rapidement à mon gout et je m'arrêtais de danser, terminant cette parenthèse magique pour retourner à mon enfer personnel. J'avais désormais les joues rouges à cause de mon effort. Je me retournais pour récupérer mon corsage sur le fauteuil où je l'avais laissé mais une personne y était assise, m'observant de ses deux prunelles rouges. Il s'agissait d'Alec. Il tenait mon corsage dans sa main. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était là et j'espérais, je priais pour qu'il ne m'ai pas vu danser même si c'était peu probable. Je me demandais quel comportement adopter. Cleo m'avait dit à mon arrivée qu'il fallait seulement faire aux gardes une révérence avant de retourner rapidement à ses tâches. Oui mais voilà, il tenait mon corsage ce qui était affreusement gênant et avant que je ne remarque son arrivée, j'étais en train de danser et pas d'épousseter les rayonnages comme j'étais censée le faire. Mon esprit carburait à vive allure et je prenais la décision qui me semblait la plus sage : Je lui fis une légère révérence et me retournais vers les rayonnages pour commencer le travail que j'aurais du faire dès le départ. J'espérais seulement qu'il veuille bien me rendre mon corsage rapidement, je n'étais pas sure qu'il y en ai de rechange et ma tenue n'était pas vraiment convenable. Je remarquais son sourire moqueur pendant que je faisais ma révérence et je commençais déjà à le maudire pendant que je me retournais vers les étagères quand il m'attrapa par le poignet. Il me retourna doucement et je fixais ses prunelles à cet instant aussi écarlates que les autres vampires. Sa peau, désormais éclairée par le rayon lumineux du soleil, brillait comme éclairée de milliers de diamants étincelants. Il me déposa le corsage dans la main en souriant.

- Je... commençais-je, hésitante (je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler sans y être invitée). Merci.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Merci aussi pour...pour la dernière fois, ajoutais-je, toujours hésitante.

Je doutais sincèrement qu'il l'ait fait pour moi. A dire vrai malgré les commérages des filles je pensais qu'il l'avait fait pour ses oreilles mais cela m'avait été bénéfique donc je devais lui montrer ma gratitude, même s'il s'agissait d'un buveur de sang.

Il me fixait toujours puis ouvrit finalement sa bouche envoutante :

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner travailler, dit-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle. A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser tout le travail à tes semblables.

Je fronçais les sourcils puis parti en lui faisant une dernière révérence.

- Au fait ! me héla t-il.

Je virevoltais en un demi-tour. Il sourit de ma hâte.

- Tu danses bien...pour une humaine.

Le fait de me rappeler ma condition d'humaine n'était pas particulièrement flatteur venant de quelqu'un qui considérait ma race comme du gibier mais je savais que, venant de lui, je pouvais considérer la première partie de sa phrase comme un compliment. C'est souriante que je partis dépoussiérer les ouvrages aux symboles inconnus.

* * *

**Reviews ? :)**


	6. VI Heidi

**Coucou !**

**Voici le chapitre VI de ma fiction !**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews mais elles m'ont fait très très plaisir ! :)**

**Une petite note en passant pour les lecteurs de Rôdeurs qui par hasard passeraient par là : Je n'abandonne absolument pas la fiction (c'est celle qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre) et j'ai presque fini l'écriture du prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver d'ici une ou deux semaines !**

**Assez de blabla, enjoy !**

* * *

_"Destroy this city of delusion  
And break these walls down  
And I will avenge"_

* * *

Chapitre VI Heidi

Un mois s'était passé depuis ma rencontre avec Alec dans la bibliothèque. Je l'avais recroisé depuis, ainsi que sa sœur mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'avait porté d'intérêt. Pour sa sœur, je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire, j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'ait oublié même si je me doutais que ce n'était que partie remise. En revanche, le fait que lui m'ignore royalement m'affectait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. A chaque fois que je le croisais, il faisait comme si je n'existais pas, sauf les quelques jours qui suivirent ma gênante question sur les lits des vampires à Heidi, Gloria et Louise. Bon, je devais admettre qu'aucun vampire ne remarquait notre existence. C'était d'ailleurs rabaissant au possible. Ils nous considéraient au mieux comme de la tapisserie, au pire comme madame Peglioni, la concierge de l'orphelinat considérait les rats qui entraient dans l'institut : Des _indésirables_. En même temps, vu ce qu'il advenait aux autres humains qui entraient dans le château, je voyais comme un privilège le fait qu'ils me considèrent comme une tapisserie. Par contre, la réaction d'Alec face à sa sœur pour me protéger avait fait beaucoup radoter, tant du côté de mes camarades que des vampires. Je ne comprenais pas cet intérêt et en avait fait part à Gloria qui restait la seule à ne pas y participer.

- Tu sais, Alec est vraiment très taciturne, avait-elle commencé. Il ne s'intéresse à pas grand-chose et parle très peu, sauf avec Demetri ou Felix, et encore, même avec eux il n'est pas très bavard. Il a beaucoup de succès auprès des autres vampires femelles et c'est assez compréhensible car même pour un vampire, il est vraiment très beau. Pourtant, à ce que je sache il ne s'est jamais particulièrement intéressé à l'une d'elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a bien sûr eu quelques relations par ci par là mais jamais il n'avait porté d'intérêt aux vampires qui partageaient son lit.

A cet instant, j'étais rouge pivoine.

- Tu comprends donc que sa réaction ait choqué un bon nombre de personnes, continua-t-elle. Jamais, même aux vampires femelles qui étaient officiellement avec lui il n'avait porté assez d'intérêt pour les défendre face à sa sœur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il laissait Jane faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait si bien que tout le monde le pensait aussi démoniaque qu'elle. Mais apparemment, nous nous sommes trompées, ajouta-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

Sa révélation me gênait. Non pas que ça m'aurait déplu qu'Alec me porte de l'intérêt mais je savais que c'était faux et qu'il l'avait fait uniquement parce que les cris d'agonie de Cleo l'avaient dérangé. Ce qui me gênait était que tout le monde avait l'air de penser comme Gloria et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidais de ne parler de l'épisode de la bibliothèque à personne, pas même Gloria ou Cleo car j'étais sûre que cela relancerait les commérages.

Ce matin là, j'étais chargée de ranger la chambre de Felix, avec Cleo. Depuis l'incident dans le hall, nous étions souvent toutes les deux pour nos tâches ménagères. Felix était sans aucun doute l'être vivant (ou plutôt l'être tout court car je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit vivant) le plus désordonné qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître. Alors que la plupart des autres habitants du château se donnaient la peine de ramasser un peu leurs affaires pour que leurs chambres ressemblent au moins à un lieu de vie (je n'étais pas naïve, je savais qu'ils ne le faisaient absolument pas pour nous mâcher le travail), Felix, lui, n'avait tout simplement pas conscience du mot « rangement ». Pour lui, la chambre était propre tous les matins à dix heures et il se chargeait toujours de la mettre dans le même état déplorable pendant les heures qui suivaient. Je me demandais même à chaque fois que venait mon tour de m'occuper de sa chambre s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Tu peux me ramener le saut d'eau, Rin ? me demanda Cleo de sa voix fluette.

J'étais entrain d'astiquer ses fenêtres et le saut était à mes pieds. Je me retournais pour lui amener quand je surpris trois paires d'yeux écarlates me fixer. Je me stoppais. C'était Felix, Alec et Demetri. Cleo se retourna la seconde suivante et fit une révérence avant de me regarder avec insistance pour que je lui amène le saut. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à tout ce protocole surtout quand il était dans les parages. Je me ressaisis et fis une rapide révérence avant de prendre le saut et de traverser la pièce pour l'amener à Cleo sous les yeux moqueurs des trois vampires. Heureusement pour moi, la danse m'avait doté d'une bonne adresse si bien que je ne m'écroulais pas malgré le poids du saut et celui des regards insistants des vampires. Ma démarche était tout de même plus gauche que d'habitude alors je me hâtais. Quand je retournais nettoyer ma fenêtre, ils s'étaient tous installés sur le lit de Felix et parlaient de leurs voix rapides et si étranges qui ressemblaient à des sifflements de serpents.

Je me rappelais la première fois que j'avais du nettoyer une chambre de vampire. J'étais avec Gloria, Heidi et Louise (une de leurs amies), ce jour là. Elles étaient toutes mes aînées de deux ans et connaissaient, du moins pour Heidi et Louise, assez bien le château pour me permettre d'éviter les ennuis. En arrivant dans la chambre, j'avais été très étonnée de trouver un lit et en avais fait part à mes camarades, pensant qu'elles trouveraient une explication rationnelle au fait qu'il y avait un lit dans la pièce sachant que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Grave erreur. Elles s'étaient esclaffées pendant dix bonnes minutes et m'avaient parlé d'un ton légèrement moqueur, pour me parler « les choses de la vie » qui faisaient qu'un lit ne servait pas seulement à dormir. Jamais je n'avais été aussi rouge que ce jour là. Surtout qu'elles avaient eu la bonne idée d'en parler entre elles avec des vampires à proximité si bien que j'avais eu l'impression pendant quelques temps que tous les vampires du château, ou presque, me regardaient avec des regards moqueurs et amusés, y compris Alec qui semblait, avec Demetri, le plus amusé par cette situation gênante, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Le souvenir de cet épisode gênant me fit légèrement rougir. Cleo et moi ne disions plus un mot. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne pas parler pendant que les vampires étaient dans la même pièce que nous. Non pas que nous parlions d'eux en général de toute façon : Nous savions qu'ils pouvaient presque tout le temps nous entendre, nous ne discutions donc que très rarement de notre vie à Volterra. Mais d'habitude, s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, nous aimions nous parler de notre ancienne vie.

Lorsque j'eus fini de nettoyer la fenêtre je me retournais. Les trois vampires étaient toujours installés sur le lit : Felix assis près du rebord, Demetri allongé de tout son long sur le dos en diagonale du lit et Alec, les mains derrière sa tête à la droite du lit et les jambes posées sur le sol. Je regardais brièvement Cleo qui elle aussi venait de finir. Nous allions avoir un problème : Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire et c'était le lit de Felix. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir appris lors de mon arrivée à Volterra comment dire poliment à trois vampires haut-gradés de dégager pour que l'on puisse faire correctement son travail. Apparemment, Cleo était aussi embêtée que moi. Je tergiversais depuis une bonne minute quand la personne que je désirais le moins voir dans ce château et partout ailleurs passa le seuil de la porte. Mon cœur s'affola légèrement et tous les vampires se retournèrent vers moi, y compris cette garce de Jane. Raah ! Foutues oreilles vampiriques ! Je tâchais de me calmer sous le regard machiavélique de cette petite blonde démoniaque.

- Jane..., lança la voix nonchalante d'Alec. N'y pense pas.

Jane me lâcha des yeux une bonne minute plus tard.

- Mais je n'y pensais pas mon cher frère, répondit-elle, doucereuse.

_« Oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis la fille cachée du roi d'Espagne »_, pensais-je, amère.

- Bref, tu es venue pourquoi Jany ? demanda Felix. C'est interdit aux filles ici je te signale !

Demetri et Alec rirent à gorge déployée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son visage à cet instant. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et il était tout simplement magnifique.

- Et elles alors ? cracha Jane en nous pointant du doigt.

Je remarquais alors que Cleo s'était donné une contenance en dépoussiérant une nouvelle fois le meuble ancien à côté d'elle. Je décidais de faire de même avec un vase en porcelaine.

- Mais ce ne sont que des humaines, ce n'est pas pareil ! s'offusqua Felix.

_« Toujours agréable à entendre »_.

Alec avait tourné la tête vers moi à la fin de la phrase de son ami pour scruter ma réaction mais je m'obstinais à dépoussiérer ce vase avec hargne pour ne rien laisser paraitre de mon dégout envers eux, du moins, je l'espérais.

Jane sembla se radoucir légèrement aux paroles de Felix :

- De toute façon je n'étais pas venue pour ça. Alec et Dem, Aro vous demande, lança-t-elle. Tout de suite, crut-elle bon de préciser.

- Et moi ? demanda Felix, vexé.

- Toi, ta cape n'est pas assez foncée, espèce d'idiot ! C'est un grand événement qui se produit, ne crois pas que tu vas y être invité, lança-t-elle. Heidi va devenir vampire. Bien sûr cette sotte n'est pas au courant, sinon elle aurait fait un scandale mais Aro l'a convoqué dans la salle des trônes sans lui préciser pourquoi, rajouta-t-elle.

Le vase me tomba des mains et se brisa à mes pieds dans un bruit sourd. Je savais que tous les vampires auraient pu rattraper ce vase avant qu'il ne tombe mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. J'ignorais pourquoi et je m'en fichais éperdument. Ils étaient désormais tous retournés vers moi, y compris Cleo mais je ne les regardais plus. Je ne remarquais donc pas le regard plein de larmes de Cleo. Je ne voyais pas non plus le regard haineux de Jane ou ceux, étonnés de Demetri et Felix. Et plus que tout, je ne fis pas attention au regard compatissant d'Alec. Non, tout ce que je voyais, c'était la porte, vers laquelle je me dirigeais en courant, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mes jambes n'avaient rien des capacités vampiriques mais je courais, aussi rapidement que mon humanité pouvait me le permettre. J'entendis Jane hurler après moi et un bras se poser sur elle pour la retenir. J'entendis Cleo dire qu'elle ramasserait le vase à ma place. Mais tout cela sonnait creux, comme en écho. Le seul son qui parvenait désormais clairement à mes oreilles était que le tic-tac de la pendule qui accélérait la mort d'Heidi. J'aurais pu ne pas réagir, à l'instar de Cleo, certainement choquée par ma réaction. Seulement cet acte signifiait plus pour moi que pour elle. A cet instant, je n'en avais certainement pas vraiment conscience mais, égoïstement, c'était ma mort que j'essayais désespérément d'éviter, comme si en sauvant Heïdi, je pouvais sauver ma propre humanité.

En arrivant, essoufflée dans la salle des trônes je fus prise de haut-le-cœur à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : Heidi était au centre de la pièce tenue par les cheveux par Eleazar. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient sur leurs trônes, le premier excessivement extatique, le second légèrement agacé et le dernier, passablement ennuyé. Seuls treize gardes étaient présents, tous portaient des capes très foncées. Heidi se débattait et lorsque j'ouvris la porte et qu'elle me vit, elle hurla mon prénom de désespoir avant que les crocs d'Eleazar ne s'enfoncent dans sa jugulaire. Cela ne dura que trois secondes. Trois secondes durant lesquelles le temps ralentit considérablement. Trois secondes durant lesquelles les crocs d'Eleazar restèrent plantés dans le cou d'Heidi pour faire agir le venin. Trois secondes durant lesquelles je vis le sourire d'Aro s'élargir, j'aperçu Jane et Demetri arriver derrière moi et se placer à la gauche de Caïus, je vis les yeux des gardes se noircir à l'odeur du sang si présente. Trois secondes durant lesquelles je sentis une main inconnue et glacée prendre légèrement la mienne dans mon dos.

Lorsque les crocs d'Eleazar se détachèrent finalement du cou d'Heidi, il s'éloigna, les yeux noirs d'encre et la lâcha comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce par une autre porte. Heidi hurlait maintenant de douleur au sol. Elle suppliait la mort de venir la délivrer. Deux gardes, sous la directive d'Aro la prirent sur eux et l'emmenèrent ailleurs. Par instinct, je resserrais la main derrière moi. S'il s'était agit d'un humain, je lui aurais presque broyé les os mais à cet instant, j'étais trop choquée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aro fit un signe, vers la personne derrière moi et qu'Alec se retrouva dans mon champ de vision que je compris à qui appartenait cette paume dure et glacée.

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas choquée, Rina, me lança Aro de son trône. Nous sommes tous passé par la, pour atteindre notre excellence. Et n'oublie pas que c'est aussi ce que je te réserve, ajouta t-il d'une voix heureuse.

Fuir. Il me fallait fuir. J'ignorais comment, j'ignorais où. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je m'en aille le plus rapidement possible de cet enfer. Ils planaient tous à dix milles, nageaient en plein délire, surtout Aro. Ils étaient fous et je refusais de me laisser gagner par cette folie malsaine qui avait empli leurs cœurs morts. Aro apparu près de moi et me prit la main de force. Il ressassa les événements du mois passé s'arrêtant plus que nécessaire sur mes réactions étranges lorsqu'Alec était dans les parages. Il parut d'abord étonné puis, comme à son habitude, heureux. Lorsqu'il arriva à mes pensées après la morsure d'Heidi, il me rendit ma main.

- Allons bon ! lança t-il en retournant vers son trône. Tu voulais vraiment fuir ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

Les gardes présents rirent tous, sauf Alec, Jane et Renata.

- Enfin, je me doute que c'est du au choc, n'est-ce pas. Mais les chocs émotionnels ont du bon, ma petite Rina... souffla t-il, assez fort pour que je l'entende. Tu as raison, jeune fille, nous sommes dans un château de délire, un château de fous, qui va t'entrainer dans sa folie. Car estime-toi chanceuse, nous te donnons le choix, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous ceux qui rentrent ici. Pour toi, ce sera soit la mort, soit l'enfer. Réfléchis-y Rina, mais les offres des démons ne durent pas longtemps.

Je vivais un cauchemar. Pourtant, après son discours et les rires des gardes, je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, comme toutes les fois précédentes. Je n'avais plus envie de me cacher derrière mes flots incessants de larmes. La colère prit pour la première fois le dessus sur la peur et la tristesse. Ma fierté, celle qui m'avait valu tant de soucis à Delmonte, celle que j'avais oublié, comme la plupart de mes traits de caractère depuis que j'étais ici, cette fierté, qui m'avait tant anéantie refaisait surface, cette fois ci comme une corde de salut. Car elle m'apportait peut-être la mort, mais une mort digne et honnête. Alors, j'offris à Aro, Marcus et Caïus le regard le plus haineux dont j'étais capable :

- Allez vous faire voir, crachais-je, furieuse.

* * *

**Reviews ? (même si je ne les mérite pas... ^^)**


	7. VII Sofferenza

Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit saut rapide ici avec le chapitre sept suite aux menaces de Madmoiselle Acide haha ^^

Je dois vous dire que cette fiction n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment et c'est pour ça que j'avais décidé d'abandonner un peu les updates malgré mes chapitres d'avance (j'en suis au chapitre 13 depuis environ 1 an...)... Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de vous fournir quelques chapitres (surtout que vous avoir laissé là, c'était pas très sympa de ma part, je m'en suis rendue compte en relisant la fiction ^^' )

Bref, en ce moment, je suis en écriture ultra intensive de Rôdeurs, mon autre fiction. Et pour les lecteurs qui passent par là, j'ai décidé de ne publier la suite que lorsque j'aurai terminé (ou presque) la fiction afin d'être sûre de la publier entièrement et surtout d'éviter les incohérences ou les "mince, j'aurais plutôt du faire ci ou ça". Bref, ça prendra peut être du temps avant qu'elle revienne mais lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle sera au complet :)

Et pour City of Delusion, j'avoue ne pas m'y être penché depuis trèèèès longtemps mais je pense qu'après avoir terminé Rôdeurs, j'essayerai de continuer mes chapitres et je pourrai aussi poster à un rythme plus régulier.

Et surtout merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, même si je ne prends pas toujours le temps d'y répondre, elles me font très très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer plus vite que mon rythme de tortue =)

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, enjoy !

* * *

_"Do not deny_  
_That you live and let die"_

* * *

Chapitre VII : Sofferenza

Le silence qui suivit mon intervention était pesant. Ce fut surement les trois minutes les plus longues de mon existence, quand bien même j'étais avec des êtres qui évoluaient habituellement à un rythme effréné. Tous me regardaient. Les expressions ne se ressemblaient pas mais ne me disaient pourtant rien qui vaille. La plupart avait un air horrifié, choqué ou encore dégouté. Les seuls qui se démarquaient considérablement étaient Aro, Jane, Marcus et Alec. Le premier, après un millième de seconde de choc affichait encore un sourire extatique, comme si le fait que je lui ai demandé d'aller se faire voir le mettait dans un état de joie intense. La seconde affichait elle aussi un sourire, plus malveillant que ceux que j'avais déjà vu. Elle s'attendait certainement à avoir le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, et cette fois ci, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même son frère. Le troisième n'avait abandonné son air ennuyé qu'une seconde pour m'observer vaguement, avant de retomber dans cette espèce de somnolence, si étrange pour un vampire. Enfin, celui dont la réaction m'intéressait plus que tous les membres de cette salle réunie, y compris Aro me regardait avec un air peiné, peint délicatement sur ses traits fins. Il avait un pli soucieux entre les sourcils qui le rendait plus humain.

Je savais que, rationnellement, ces mots n'auraient jamais du franchir le seuil de mes lèvres closes. Cependant, je savais également que toute notion rationnelle m'avait quitté à l'instant où j'avais croisé pour la première fois les yeux écarlates de Giuseppe. Mon caractère affirmé avait alors laissé place à une sorte de réserve soumise due à l'instinct de survie. Car ma survie dépendait clairement de ma soumission à ces démons qui pouvaient me briser en une seconde et un seul geste. Mais la transformation d'Heidi, quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait ouvert les yeux : _Jamais je ne survivrai_. Car ici, le choix était simple : Etre transformé ou mourir. Aucune humaine présente dans le château ne dépassait les vingt-quatre ans. Je me doutais qu'après, nous servions de repas, que nous ayons été bonnes ou mauvaises. Et si nous étions transformé – dans le cas ou nous représentions un intérêt pour eux- nous étions condamnés à une éternité en enfer. C'est ce constat qui m'avait permis de prendre la parole : Quoique je fasse, j'étais condamnée. Alors quitte à l'être, autant mourir le plus dignement possible, fidèle à moi-même.

Aro se leva de son trône, mais ne bougea pas. Il parla de cette voix vive et rapide, telle un serpent. Il s'adressait apparemment à Jane. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir Alec grimacer, avant que Jane ne se place juste en face de moi, à seulement un mètre de distance. Je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je refusais de lui laisser le plaisir de voir ma souffrance. J'avais souvent été soumise à de rudes douleurs et je me doutais que celle-ci ne serait pas comparable, au rappel des cris de Cleo. Cependant, j'allais essayer de ne pas crier. Je ne devais pas crier. Quitte à me mordre le poing jusqu'à l'os pour m'empêcher d'émettre un son. Jane leva ses yeux vers moi et je fermais les miens patiemment, affichant un sourire provocateur comme pour lui signaler que je savais ce qu'elle allait me faire et que désormais je m'en fichais.

La douleur arriva d'un coup. Brusque, lancinante, coupante, telle des milliers de couteaux pointés en même temps dans ma chair. Mon corps, ma tête, tout me brulait. Chaque parcelle de ma peau était recouverte d'aiguilles tranchantes. Mon cerveau était comme coupé en morceaux. Je voulais mourir. Sous le coup de ces lames aiguisées, je m'écroulais au sol, à l'instar de Cleo. Cependant, contrairement à elle, aucun son ne franchit ma bouche. Mon orgueil me faisait tenir. Il empêchait mes cordes vocales de s'activer alors que mon cerveau, presque en état de transe hurlait à la mort de venir me chercher. Je suppliais intérieurement, je pleurais, je ruais contre ce mal atroce qui me faisait souffrir comme jamais mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres hermétiques. Et c'est à cet instant, cet instant intolérable où toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient sous le coup de la douleur physique, ou la mort ne s'offrait pas à moi malgré mes suppliques funestes que je pris conscience de la force de mon orgueil. Il était à cet instant mon salut, celui qui me permettait de garder ma dignité, même dans cet accès de faiblesse. Je ne me doutais pas encore qu'il signerait également ma perte.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité d'agonie silencieuse, la douleur disparu, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. J'avais fermé les yeux pendant cette torture si bien que je n'avais pas pu observer les réactions des vampires, mais je m'en fichais. L'agonie dans laquelle j'étais plongée quelques secondes auparavant m'avait rendue insensible au monde extérieur et tout ce que je souhaitais à cet instant fut de me reposer et d'oublier, oublier cet endroit maudit et ses habitants démoniaques. Je me relevais et levais ma tête. Le premier regard que je captais était celui d'Aro. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné, plutôt heureux, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui faisait toujours parti de ses plans de longue date. Je décidais de me concentrer sur lui et affichais le regard le plus haineux dont mes yeux étaient capables comme pour lui dire qu'il aurait beau me faire subir toutes les tortures du monde, je ne flancherai pas.

Il ne sembla pas affecté par mon regard, contrairement aux autres qui paraissaient étonnés ou indignés (pour Caïus). Pire, cela semblait le rendre encore plus heureux qu'il n'était possible.

Il se leva avant de prendre la parole :

- Viens, Alec, lança t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Je me demandais ce qu'il me réservait. Après la torture, l'oubli ? Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait eu à faire ça puisque oublier était précisément ce que je désirais à cet instant. Alec se déplaça vers son maître qui lui prit la main. Alors qu'Aro souriait de plus en plus en voyant les souvenirs de son serviteur, Alec ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à certains moments. Aro lâcha finalement sa main et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Alec hocha la tête et se retrouva la seconde suivante à côté de moi. Il mit sa paume glacée dans la mienne, encore brulante à cause de la douleur et me fit signe de le suivre vers le hall.

Nous quittions la pièce et Alec commençait à marcher à vive allure dans l'aile Est, vers le nord et donc, vers mon dortoir. Cependant, malgré mes efforts pour suivre son rythme rapide, qui, je m'en doutais était tout de même considérablement ralenti, je n'arrivais bientôt plus à marcher et commençais à m'écrouler au sol. Il me rattrapa avant que mes genoux ne s'effondrent. Voyant que nous étions seuls dans un couloir sombre, je laissais bientôt des larmes couler sur mes joues. Ma tête était posée contre son torse de marbre et j'inondais sa chemise de mes pleurs salés. Je ne parlais ni ne bougeais et lui non plus. Seules mes larmes silencieuses rendaient la scène vivante, car on aurait pu croire à un tableau, tant nous étions immobiles. Bientôt, il prit mon menton dans sa paume et me força à lever mes yeux rougis vers lui. Ses yeux écarlates me fixaient presque tendrement. Brusquement, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur. Ses mains étaient posées sur les briques autour de moi, de part et d'autres de mon visage. Ses yeux rouges, où la torche à ma gauche se reflétait, me fixaient de manière déterminée. Il rapprocha doucement son visage du mien pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses mains descendirent pour se poser sur ma taille. Je sentais son souffle frais se poser sur mes lèvres.

- Ne bouge pas, demanda t-il en un souffle.

_"Inutile"_, pensais-je. J'étais tout simplement paralysée. Alors, sans prévenir, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, telle une brise fraiche. C'était la sensation la plus agréable que j'avais jamais connu. Il rapprocha encore plus son visage du mien et je sentis bientôt sa langue tracer le contour de mes lèvres pour en demander l'accès. J'ouvris légèrement ma bouche et nos langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel, douloureusement agréable. C'était douloureux car je savais pertinemment que ces gestes n'auraient jamais la même signification pour lui que pour moi. Mes mains se détachèrent du mur pour venir se poser sur ses cheveux désordonnés, les attrapant fiévreusement. J'en voulais toujours plus. Nos corps étaient désormais collés et je sentais ses mains se balader le long de ma taille, de mon ventre, de ma poitrine retenue par mon corset pendant que sa langue bataillait encore plus avec la mienne. C'était comme un combat, contre l'autre et contre nous même. Bientôt, je me laissais complètement aller, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. De toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps que mon âme et mon corps lui appartenait, même si je venais juste de le comprendre. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, le parsemant de milliers de baisers légers. Ses mains détachèrent brusquement mon corset et se posèrent sur ma poitrine, juste cachée par un tissu fin. Par pudeur, j'y posais immédiatement mes mains mais il les retira d'un geste brusque. Il s'affaira alors à prendre mes seins dans ses mains fines et expertes, les attrapant, les mordillant, les griffant. Une sensation inconnue commença à s'emparer de moi, comme des braises ardentes à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je gémis sous le coup simultané de la douleur et du plaisir me rapprochant inconsciemment encore plus de lui, comme si je voulais que nous ne fassions qu'un. C'était à la fois étrange et tristement sensuel.

D'un coup brusque il releva sa tête, un air concentré sur le visage. Il attrapa rapidement mon corset et me le remit avant de s'éloigner d'un mètre de moi. Je ne compris sa réaction étrange que quand, quelques secondes plus tard, deux vampires de la cour passèrent devant nous, adressant un signe de tête respectueux à Alec. Je n'osais plus le regarder. Je savais que je devais avoir un air pitoyable et le regard que je lançais à la glace face à moi me le confirma : Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, emmêlés et volumineux. Mes joues étaient considérablement rougies et mes lèvres étaient gonflées. Alec, lui, était aussi parfait que d'habitude.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina à sa suite, vers mon dortoir. Il ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet. En arrivant devant le dortoir, il me fit signe d'entrer. Je refusais de le laisser partir ainsi.

- Je... commençais-je, hésitante. Est-ce que tu...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, me coupa t-il en tournant ses yeux durs vers moi. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Rien de plus qu'un moyen de distraction. Je suis ton maître et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu me dois le respect. Ça implique que tu n'es pas censée parler tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation. Je te le passe pour cette fois mais veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus. Quand à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, oublie-le. Tu n'es qu'une humaine fragile et tes sentiments pitoyables m'embarrassent. On entend ton cœur à un kilomètre quand je suis à côté de toi et ça me gêne. Donc arrête de laisser tes émotions te dépasser. Maintenant, rentre dans ton dortoir et oublie-moi.

Pendant qu'il parlait, j'essayais de retenir mes larmes mais je ne pus les empêcher de se déverser à la fin de son discours. Il ne semblait pas affecté par elles. Pire, il les regardait avec un air de dégout qui semblait dire « tu es encore plus fragile et idiote que je le pensais ». Ça faisait mal. Plus mal encore que la torture de Jane. Ces mots me blessaient encore plus que les lames tranchantes qui avaient traversé ma chair dans la salle des trônes. Jane m'avait fait mal physiquement mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre mon esprit et mon cœur. Son frère venait de briser tout ce qu'il me restait. Pourtant, alors que je voyais qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, je décidais de satisfaire ses attentes :

- Oui, maître, répondis-je de ma voix faible.

Il acquiesça, visiblement satisfait et parti en un instant. Je m'écroulais au sol. Je n'étais rien face à lui. Il ne m'aimait pas, que pouvais-je y faire ? Je savais que je n'étais qu'une humaine sensible et stupide. C'était logique qu'il ne me porte pas d'intérêt. Je l'avais su dès le début et même quand il m'embrassait passionnément dans le couloir sombre, je me doutais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Pourtant, je m'étais laissé faire, j'avais répondu à son baiser, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait bien voulu m'accorder quelques instants. Je souffrais. C'était de la vraie souffrance. Pas comme celle de Jane, car j'arrivais à la surmonter, grâce à mon orgueil. Mais face au rejet d'Alec, je ne pouvais rien, et ni mon orgueil ni mes larmes ne pouvaient me sauver de cet état de désespoir dans lequel je m'enfonçais doucement, préférant l'oubli à la réalité. Alors que je sombrais dans un état de transe, je sentis deux mains fines m'attraper doucement. Je relevais faiblement la tête pour apercevoir les deux yeux noisette de Cleo qui me trainait dans le dortoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Reviews ? =)**


	8. VIII Lana Caprina

Je suis désoléééee ! J'avais promis aux revieweuses de poster dans la semaine (dernière)... MAIS j'ai une bonne excuse (pour une fois)

C'était mon anniversaire et comme j'ai fini mes cours pour ce semestre, mes parents m'ont emmené à Rome ! :D

Du coup ce postage de chapitre est un peu passé au second plan ^^

Bref, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre un peu plus long, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font uuultraaa plaisir !

Et promis ce chapitre n'est pas frustrant... (enfin j'espère-

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Lana Caprina

Les jours défilaient sans que je ne les voie passer. Combien de temps exactement, depuis ma cruelle désillusion face à Alec ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Je n'aurais su le dire. J'avais parlé aux autres filles de l'incident dans la salle des trônes et de la transformation d'Heidi. J'avais gardé pour moi ce qui s'était passé entre Alec et moi. De toute façon, il voulait que je l'oublie. Je me rendais compte que malgré ce que j'avais pu croire, je m'étais bien trop attachée à l'image qu'il représentait pour l'oublier totalement, du moins pour l'instant. Mais je pouvais faire en sorte que personne ne m'en parle. J'avais mis sur le compte de la torture de Jane et du choc de la transformation d'Heidi l'état dans lequel Cleo et Victoria m'avaient trouvé devant le dortoir. Les filles comprenaient que j'ai besoin d'être seule car elles pensaient que c'était à cause du choc de ce que j'avais vu. J'étais la seule d'entre elles à avoir assisté à une transformation. Je m'en voulais. J'étais égoïste et puérile. Bien sûr, la transformation d'Heidi m'affectait, mais il était certain que la cause de mon trouble était plutôt la déconvenue face à Alec. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Alors que toutes les filles pleuraient sur la transformation d'Heidi, je pleurais sur le rejet d'Alec. Le pire était qu'elles me manifestaient des preuves de soutien, comme si c'était la transformation qui me mettait dans cet état. Cela me rendait encore plus mal. J'étais malade d'être aussi futile. Seule Gloria avait semblé comprendre que la torture de Jane et la transformation d'Heidi n'étaient pas les seules causes de mon trouble mais elle avait également compris que je ne souhaitais pas en parler.

Les filles ne me donnaient plus énormément de travail. Les organisations avaient été changées pour que je puisse me remettre, ainsi, je passais ma journée sur mon lit à broyer du noir. Les seuls travaux que j'accomplissais encore étaient le rangement de quelques couloirs, uniquement autour du dortoir pour éviter de croiser des vampires.

- Rin..., me murmura doucement Louise en s'asseyant sur mon lit alors que j'étais roulée sous mon duvet fin et que l'on apercevait que le bout de mes boucles auburn.

Louise était une jeune rousse sympathique d'environ mon âge. Son père était français et sa mère italienne. A la mort de cette dernière lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, son père s'était remarié avec une française. Sa belle-mère ne voulait pas d'elle et ils l'avaient laissé dans un orphelinat vénitien avant de partir vivre leur vie en France.

Je me dépêtrais de mes couvertures pour lui répondre :

- Oui ? demandais-je d'une voix enrouée à cause d'une utilisation restreinte.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu bouges un peu. Les autres sont d'accord avec moi, on pense que ça te changera surement les idées. Et il faut que tu sortes, ça fait deux semaines que tu es enfermée là. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire quelques courses en ville ?

Elle dut remarquer mon air suspicieux car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il ne reste plus grand-chose dans notre garde manger donc il faut y aller. Après, continua t-elle, tu pourras nous accompagner nettoyer la salle des trônes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura personne à cette heure là. Généralement, Aro est dans la bibliothèque et Marcus passe du temps avec Didyme. Le seul qu'on risque de croiser, c'est Caïus mais la encore, il y a très peu de chances. Tu seras avec Juliana, Violette, Victoria, Cleo et moi. Ça te tente ?

Je connaissais un peu Violette. C'était une grande brune à la peau très claire, également d'origine française. Avec ses vingt trois ans, elle faisait figure d'autorité dans le dortoir. Juliana avait environ l'âge de Cleo. Elle était arrivé ici environ deux semaines après moi. Victoria était la seule autre rousse du dortoir. Elle avait la peau très claire et faisait également parti des filles les plus âgées. Elle et Louise passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Je remarquais que Louise attendait une réponse de ma part. J'acquiesçais faiblement et elle me demanda d'être prête d'ici trente minutes. Je soupirais. Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse croire aux filles que j'allais bien. C'était égoïste de ma part de rester seule à ne rien faire pour des raisons futiles d'amourette adolescente alors qu'elles continuaient à travailler malgré des tortures aussi bien physiques que morales.

Je me levais faiblement et commençais à enfiler ma longue robe bleue stricte, tachant de paraitre le plus sobre possible et de ne rien laisser voir des émotions qui m'embrumaient intérieurement.

Quand nous franchîmes les portes du château, j'eu l'impression de renaître. De l'air froid rentrait dans mes poumons et m'aérait l'esprit. Mon corps était emmitouflé sous une cape en laine bleue mais ressentait tout de même une partie du froid ambiant. La fraicheur hivernale avait laissé quelques flocons de neige aux coins des ruelles. C'était la première fois que je voyais de la neige et j'étais émerveillée. Les filles se moquèrent légèrement de mon air d'enfant stupéfaite mais je voyais bien qu'elles étaient aussi heureuses que moi. Le simple fait de sortir se promener dehors nous rendait beaucoup plus sereines et joyeuses. Nous descendions vers le centre de la cité, là ou se trouvaient les commerces en riant, chantant ou s'aspergeant de poussière neigeuse éphémère. Je disais bonjour à tous les passants que je rencontrais, faisant une légère révérence à certains messieurs, un signe de tête respectueux aux dames. Bien sûr je n'étais pas réellement heureuse mais cette parenthèse d'espace et d'hiver me faisait du bien dans mon quotidien confiné et sombre. En arrivant devant la place des commerces, je fus émerveillée par le monde qui y évoluait. C'était une fourmilière géante, bruyante et désordonnée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les ballets resplendissants des vampires mais cela me remplissait de joie. Je me sentais dans un élément familier, où les gens parlaient fort, se criaient dessus, étaient légèrement maladroits, où des nobles essayaient désespérément d'attirer l'attention avec des parures extravagantes et inestimables, où des enfants couraient entre la foule, certains essayant de dérober une pièce ou deux comme je l'avais si souvent fait. La voix criarde d'une poissonnière au coin de la place me rappela même madame Delmonte, dans ses heures de fureur noire.

- Bon, lança Violette discrètement, me sortant de ma rêverie. Cleo, Juliana et moi, on va acheter des provisions de pain et de fromage. Victoria, Louise et Rina, vous vous occupez de la viande si elle n'est pas trop chère. Sinon, trouvez un substitut. Si vous avez fini, vous pouvez aller vous promener mais on se retrouve toutes ici dans une heure. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais à la suite de mes camarades et Louise, Victoria et moi partions bientôt vers le boucher. Malheureusement il s'avéra que nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour nous payer de la viande. Cela me révulsait. J'avais bien sûr remarqué que nous n'étions pas spécialement nourries à notre faim. En réalité, ça ne me changeait pas de l'orphelinat mais la richesse extravagante de nos maîtres me faisait paraître notre pauvre condition encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était. En sortant du boucher, nous affichions des mines moroses. Nous allions devoir nous contenter de pain de viande.

Un bruit qui résonnait familièrement à mes oreilles attira mon attention. C'était un morceau de violon. Je me tournais brusquement vers ma gauche pour apercevoir le violoniste qui avait accompagné ma séance de danse dans la bibliothèque. Il jouait contre un mur en pierres vieillies par le temps et le soleil et personne ne se donnait la peine de l'écouter. Il jouait la fille aux cheveux de lin, de Debussy et de façon grandiose. Cela m'étonnait que personne, même parmi les nobles ne s'arrête rien qu'un instant pour admirer la beauté de sa mélodie. Je m'avançais vers lui et m'arrêtais pour le regarder. Il me fit le même signe de tête que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ce qu'il me semblait faire une éternité. J'observais ses doigts fripés s'égarer avec dextérité le long du manche. J'admirais son air, à la fois concentré et rêveur, qui ressemblait tant à mon état d'esprit lorsque je dansais : concentrée sur mes gestes mais évadée dans mon esprit. Je remarquais son bonnet, posé à même le sol, qu'aucune pièce n'était venue remplir. Je trouvais cela injuste qu'un homme comme lui, avec un talent aussi monstrueux soit obligé de jouer contre un muret, face à des passants futiles et narcissiques, dénués de toute fibre artistique. Louise posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle faisait du piano, avant de venir à Volterra et elle mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre l'état d'esprit du violoniste.

Je m'éloignais d'elle et me rapprochais du vieil homme. Je posais ma cape à côté de lui mais n'enlevais pas mon cardigan. Victoria me regardait d'un air interrogateur mais Louise semblait avoir compris mes intentions et m'observait sereinement. La musique cessa bientôt et je demandais au violoniste s'il pouvait jouer pour moi la Nocturne en La mineur de Chopin. Il acquiesça et commença à jouer. C'était le morceau préféré de mon professeur de danse. Elle me l'avait fait travailler un nombre incalculable de fois. Je connaissais chaque mesure, chaque altération, chaque soupir de cette œuvre. Alors, même si mon aide était futile, je dansais. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas pour moi que je le faisais. C'était pour aider cet homme qui, sans le savoir, m'avait permis un soir de décembre de retrouver mes espoirs perdus. Bientôt, un attroupement se forma autour de nous. Les gens m'observaient, se demandaient sans doute pourquoi une jeune fille se mettait à danser sur une place au son du violon une après-midi ensoleillée d'hiver. Je continuais parce que j'espérais qu'avec mon aide les gens allaient prendre le temps d'écouter sa musique. Je savais que c'était l'attrait de la nouveauté qui faisait que les gens s'étaient attroupés en si grand nombre. Si j'étais venue tous les jours, comme le faisait certainement mon violoniste, ils ne m'auraient pas regardé. En dansant, je n'espérais pas qu'ils me regardent. J'espérais surtout qu'ils prennent la peine de réécouter le violoniste.

Alors que la musique se finissait sur une note grave qui annonçait une fin tragique, je relevais brièvement les yeux et aperçu quatre paires d'yeux rouges qui se démarquaient de la masse humaine. Victoria et Louise les avait également remarquées et me faisaient des signes pour que je m'éloigne discrètement. J'examinais mes observateurs pendant que le reste de la foule applaudissait et eu un coup au cœur. C'était Alec. Alec accompagné de son abominable sœur et de Félix et Demetri. Je me retournais brusquement vers le violoniste pour lui faire un rapide signe de tête et reprendre ma cape en essayant de maîtriser mes émotions au rappel des paroles d'Alec :

_« On entend ton cœur à un kilomètre quand je suis avec toi. »_

_« Tes sentiments pitoyables m'embarrassent. »_

_« Tu n'es rien pour moi. »_

Ces phrases résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis qu'il les avait prononcées et encore plus ce jour là. La foule m'entourait de plus en plus. Des phrases de félicitations et d'émerveillement fusaient mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étouffais. Heureusement pour moi, je sentis la poigne énergique de Violette me tirer hors de l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Elle m'emmena vers les filles qui s'étaient assemblées à l'écart près des gardes. Jane avait un air étrangement heureux. Violette se plaça entre Cleo et Victoria. Elle me tira près d'elle, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Victoria et elle. Les quatre gardes nous faisaient face. Heureusement pour mon cœur déjà mal en point, Alec était face à Louise et Cleo.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, hein ? cracha Jane.

Je ne l'avais pas regardé mais je savais déjà qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Si son frère me rendait trouble, ce n'était pas son cas à elle, qui avait plutôt le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je m'apprêtais donc à relever la tête pour lui sortir une phrase cinglante et provocante mais la main de Violette me pria de me taire. Je bouillais intérieurement et cela devait se ressentir. J'en avais presque oublié Alec tant sa sœur me faisait enrager.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous faire remarquer en ville, lança Demetri d'une voix mesurée. Les passants pourraient se poser des questions sur le château par la suite.

- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, répondit Louise d'une voix sereine. Elle n'était pas du tout au courant et elle voulait juste aider ce violoniste qui semblait mal en point.

- Et depuis quand vous demande-t-on d'aider vos ignobles semblables ? nous demanda Jane.

Cette fois ci, je ne me retenais pas. Je relevais la tête brusquement :

- Depuis que des créatures encore plus ignobles nous font réaliser que les humains sont des êtres merveilleux, crachais-je, en fixant ses yeux démoniaques de façon provocante.

Jane me fixait, totalement hors d'elle. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Jane, calme toi s'il te plait, lança Demetri. Nous sommes sur une place bondée, tu risques d'attirer l'attention. Quand à toi, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de nous provoquer. Nous sommes une race supérieure. Tâche de te le mettre dans la tête.

Vaine recommandation. J'avais l'agréable impression que plus ils me le disaient, plus je pensais le contraire et, par voie de conséquence, moins ils m'effrayaient. Je savais très bien qu'ils s'en rendaient compte et pour illustrer ce fait, je décidais de sourire à Demetri, d'un air qui disait « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ». Il soupira d'un air exaspéré avant qu'Alec nous demande à tous de retourner vers le château comme pour clore le débat. Nous nous dirigions vers les hauteurs de la cité quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la manche. C'était le violoniste. Il me retourna la main pour y verser le contenu de son bonnet. Je le regardais en souriant et gardais seulement trois pièces dans ma main gauche pour nous acheter de la viande avant de remettre le reste dans son bonnet. Il me fit un léger signe de tête et je lui répondis par une révérence de remerciement. Je ne le regardais pas partir et me retournais vers les autres qui avaient observé notre échange. Les filles semblaient heureuses. Je ne m'attardais pas sur les réactions des vampires, elles ne m'intéressaient pas.

En remontant vers le château des enfers, nous passions devant une librairie. Je m'y attardais quelques secondes, observant les ouvrages reliés dans du cuir. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir lire ! Je savais que derrière les symboles inconnus imprimés sur les papiers fins se cachaient des rêves d'évasions, des contrées lointaines et inexplorées. En observant la vitrine, je remarquais un ouvrage particulièrement beau. La tranche était très fine et en cuir noir et les lettres gravées en or. Je posais ma main contre la vitrine, comme si par ce geste, je pouvais saisir les mots qui s'y cachaient. Un mouvement derrière moi me fit relever la tête. A travers la vitrine, je vis le reflet d'Alec qui m'observait, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement et il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un air exaspéré. Je me sentais mal de ne pas contrôler mes réactions à ce point en sa présence. Je lui avais en plus affirmé que je me contrôlerai d'avantage. C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi tandis que je remarquais que les autres continuaient sans nous. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Cela l'amusait peut-être de voir à quel point j'avais du mal à l'oublier. C'était cruel et mesquin et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. J'étais pathétique. Il était désormais contre moi. Il posa sa main contre la mienne, qui était restée posée contre la vitrine sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Tu devrais arrêter, lança la voix lointaine de Felix. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque.

Je rougis furieusement tandis qu'Alec riait. C'était la deuxième fois que je l'entendais rire. J'aurais pu rester des heures à entendre son rire.

Il se mit ensuite à observer le livre que j'avais admiré quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Lana Caprina*..., souffla t-il d'une voix si faible que je me demandais s'il ne l'avait pas dite uniquement pour lui.

- C'est ce qui est écrit ? demandais-je.

- Tu ne sais pas lire, lança t-il après quelques secondes.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de confirmation de ma part. J'acquiesçais cependant :

- On ne nous a jamais appris à lire, à Delmonte. La plupart des cours étaient donnés bénévolement par des gens du village et personne n'a jugé utile de nous apprendre à lire.

Je marquais une pause en observant la magnifique reliure noire, face à moi.

- J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas savoir lire. Mon professeur de danse lisait souvent à la fin de nos cours. Elle m'avait promis de m'apprendre mais elle est tombée malade avant même d'avoir pu commencer.

A cet instant, une femme de forte corpulence sorti de la boutique, l'air passablement énervé.

- Si vous voulez achetez quelque chose, faites le mais sinon, vous masquez la devanture de ma boutique donc dégagez ! lâcha t-elle d'une voix forte.

Alec tourna la tête vers elle et l'air qu'il du lui lancer la découragea puisqu'elle se confondit en excuse avant de rentrer rapidement dans son commerce. Je soupirais. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié que le fruit de mes fantasmes était un monstre sanguinaire qui horrifiait tout être normalement constitué. Sauf moi. Je savais que cet attachement allait me mener à ma perte et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

- Viens, murmura Alec en m'entrainant vers le château.

Je le suivais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je n'étais qu'une orpheline qui avait quitté sa Sardaigne natale pour servir un démon excentrique et sa clique de malades et tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Désormais, sans eux, je n'étais rien. Paradoxalement, les démons qui me retenaient captive étaient aussi ceux qui garantissaient ma survie.

* * *

*Lana Caprina, lettre d'un lycanthrope : Livre de Giovanni Casanova

****Personnellement, ce chapitre est celui où j'apprécie le plus Rina, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle soit le plus normale possible. C'est une fille très gentille mais pour autant, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être égoïste et d'être triste pour des choses futiles alors qu'une de ses camarades vient de se faire transformer en vampire... Je la trouve assez touchante bizarrement :)

**Petite review cadeau d'anniversaire ? =)**


	9. IX Tra la Vita e la Morte

Hellloooo !

(Oui je sais, à la bourre, à la bourre, comme d'habitude !)

Je voudrais d'abord faire une note suite à la review de Lou :

Tout d'abord, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'ai deux histoires « longues », celle ci et Rôdeurs qui me prend tout mon temps d'écriture.

Concernant City of Delusion, tu as bien compris que j'avais des chapitres d'avance. J'en suis au début du 14ème pour être exacte. Seulement, en presque deux ans, je n'ai du écrire qu'une moitié de chapitre pour cette histoire. Il y a plusieurs raisons qui ont fait que je me suis arrêtée totalement là : l'inspiration parce que ce chapitre apporte un gros changement que j'ai du mal à décrire, le fait que j'ai un autre projet d'écriture qui me tient énormément à cœur et pour lequel je consacre tout mon temps et d'autres raisons plus personnelles que je ne développerai pas ici. Si je continue à vous poster ces chapitres, c'est parce que je veux finir cette histoire. J'ai la trame entière et elle est relativement importante pour moi. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews qui m'ont encouragé à ne pas la laisser de côté. Par contre, tu me dis que pour 8 chapitres, j'ai beaucoup de reviews. Alors certes, 60 reviews, c'est pas mal sur ce site. Mais si on ramène le nombre de personnes qui arrivent au bout de mes chapitres et le nombre de personnes qui laissent des reviews (car en réalité, beaucoup laissent plusieurs reviews), le taux est très très très faible. Alors heureusement pour mes lecteurs, je n'écris pas (plus) pour atteindre un nombre de reviews sinon ça ferait très longtemps que je vous aurais balancé les chapitres tels qu'ils étaient en 2010 et que j'aurai laissé cette histoire ici. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, seulement deux personnes m'écrivaient des reviews. J'avais déjà pas mal de lecteurs donc je ne comprenais pas et j'ai décidé de déplacer l'histoire sur un autre site, parce que ça m'énervait. Maintenant, j'ose espérer avoir muri et je veux continuer cette histoire... pour ceux qui reviewent et pour ceux qui, même sans écrire de reviews me lisent jusqu'au bout.

Et en même temps, avant de poster chaque chapitre, je le retravaille, le corrige, j'apporte quelques (pas mal de) modifications parce que j'ose espérer que ma façon d'écrire a changé depuis 2010. Maintenant on en vient à la raison de ton mécontentement : Le temps que je mets à poster chaque chapitre. Si je les poste au compte goutte, c'est que je sais pertinemment que j'ai très peu de chance de recommencer à l'écrire avec assiduité avant longtemps. Je suis en stage, je rentre tard et j'aime passer du temps avec mes amis le week-end. Le peu de temps que je consacre à l'écriture, je le consacre à mon autre histoire, parce qu'elle m'inspire plus, c'est comme ça. Ensuite, à partir de septembre, je passerai un semestre à l'étranger. En me basant sur ma première expérience d'expat, je sais très bien que je n'écrirai que très peu, voire pas du tout.

Ce qui nous ramène à Février prochain, où je pourrai sûrement m'y reconsacrer vraiment. Alors oui, je vous poste les chapitres d'avance (il m'en reste maintenant 4) au compte-goutte en attendant que je me replonge pleinement dans l'histoire. En attendant je me fais de temps en temps des piqures de rappel en vous postant un chapitre et en le corrigeant et rajoutant des détails. Parfois aussi, j'avance sur le chapitre 14 mais je suis rarement satisfaite. Alors maintenant, je sais que l'attente est longue. Donc si vous voulez que je vous poste tous les chapitres jusqu'au 13 dans les jours qui viennent, je peux tout à fait le faire. Sauf qu'après, je ne vous donne aucune garantie sur le temps d'attente mis à part que ça ne sera très certainement pas avant février prochain (on est jamais à l'abri d'une crise d'inspiration avant mais je n'y compte pas trop…) As you like.

* * *

Note passée, merciii pour vos reviews, elles me font énoooormément plaisir ! Et désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu récemment, j'ai eu un déménagement en décembre, un changement de ville et de boulot en janvier donc j'avoue avoir très peu regardé le site mais merci, merci, merci pour vos messages :)

Bon, je ne m'attarde plus, place au chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres … et un peu plus sombre aussi parce qu'on est pas dans le monde des bisounours, il faut quand même le rappeler de temps en temps ! Je vous retrouve à la fin

* * *

_Do not deny that you live and let die_

* * *

Chapitre IX : Tra la vita e la morte

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais parlé à Alec pour la dernière fois et je ne l'avais pas recroisé une seule fois depuis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de me porter volontaire pour aller faire du rangement dans l'aile des Gardes ou la bibliothèque où je l'avais déjà croisé. Mon zèle soudain n'avait pas échappé à mes paires qui étaient pour la plupart au courant, grâce à Cleo qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Cependant, heureusement pour moi, elles avaient la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler. J'avais beaucoup trop souvent revu sa sœur en revanche. Pour autant, elle m'avait ignoré à chaque fois. J'espérais très sincèrement être redevenue une tapisserie à ses yeux. Non pas que je ne la haïssais plus. Seulement, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle fois sa torture. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à y survivre la première fois.

- Rina, tu rêves ? me lança brusquement Victoria, qui rangeait avec moi la chambre de Renata.

- Désolée, je réfléchissais… soufflais-je, penaude.

- Tu ne réfléchissais pas à un certain vampire, par hasard ? me demanda t-elle avec son accent anglais, un sourire carnassier se dessinant dans le même temps sur ses lèvres.

Je poussais un soupir théâtralement exaspéré et me retournait dos à elle, lui faisant comprendre dans le même temps que ses propos futiles ne m'amusaient pas. Heureusement que Victoria n'était pas un vampire. Elle aurait tout de suite entendu mon cœur battre exagérément et vu mes joues se tinter de rouge, même si nous étions chacune d'un côté de la pièce.

Ce fut précisément cet instant que choisi Renata pour rentrer dans sa chambre accompagnée de Felix et Demetri. Les trois avaient l'air passablement énervés. Je fis une légère révérence, imitée ensuite par Victoria.

- Sortez, nous lança brusquement Demetri sans même nous regarder.

- Mais la chambre ? répliquais-je spontanément.

Demetri posa ses yeux sombres sur moi. Je savais désormais que lorsque leurs yeux étaient foncés, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient soif. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Il se déplaça à vitesse vampirique pour se trouver à mes côtés. Il m'attrapa brusquement et posa son visage sur mon épaule, ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire. J'étais glacée d'effroi. Je voyais à peine Victoria de l'autre côté de la pièce se retenir de crier. Felix et Renata n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je parle, tu obéis, souffla t-il. Si je te demande de sauter du haut d'une fenêtre, tu le fais. Si je te demande de te prostituer, tu le fais. Si je veux boire ton sang, là, tout de suite, la seule chose que tu devras faire sera de me tendre ton cou. Tu n'es pas là pour parler. Tu n'as plus d'opinion, tu n'es pas plus qu'une confiserie pour nous. Alors arrête de faire ta petite écervelée et de te croire supérieure tout le temps. Tu ne vaux rien. Peut-être qu'un jour tu vaudras quelque chose mais pour cela il faudrait que tu arrêtes de nous provoquer à longueur de temps. Pour Aro, la plupart des vampires sont remplaçables. Seule une poignée est précieuse à ses yeux. Et cette poignée si précieuse peut faire des caprices sur d'autres vies. Alors si les vampires sont remplaçables, qu'en est-il de vous ?

J'avais compris avec une clarté étonnante ce qu'il m'expliquait implicitement à travers son discours chargé de mépris : _Jane_. Jane était précieuse aux yeux d'Aro. Et pour Aro, j'étais moins qu'un vampire. Jane pouvait décider de m'ôter la vie sur un simple caprice. C'est ce qui aurait du se passer, dès le début. Si j'avais survécu jusqu'ici, c'était exclusivement grâce à la curiosité d'Alec. Uniquement grâce à la curiosité d'un des membres de cette élite inestimable. Ils me dégoutaient.

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi et m'observa de ses yeux obscurs, cherchant une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Je baissais les miens en signe d'assentiment. Je pensais être prête à mourir digne mais il fallait croire que face à la mort, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une petite chose pitoyable, prête à sacrifier tout amour-propre pour garantir sa survie. J'avais cru que c'était ma fierté qui m'avait fait prendre la parole face à Aro mais j'en doutais de plus en plus. En réalité, je me croyais invincible, certaine qu'ils ne pourraient pas réellement me tuer à cause du prétendu « pouvoir » que je pourrais avoir. Je ne voyais pas la mort comme une réelle option. J'avais tort. Et je me dégoutais de m'incliner lâchement face à elle pour protéger ma vie insignifiante au lieu de me tenir droite et de l'accueillir comme une délivrance.

- Comment s'est passé ta mission ? demanda t-il brusquement en m'observant toujours.

- Mal, lui répondit une voix mélodieuse qui eu pour effet de faire manquer un battement à mon cœur déjà faible.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever immédiatement les yeux vers sa voix. Il était là, prêt de Felix et Renata et m'observait de son regard sombre.

Je me sentais blessée qu'il ait assisté à cette scène. En sa présence, j'avais presque toujours réussi à rester digne. Cependant, je lui offrais là une piètre image de ma personne : Oui, j'étais capable de me soumettre entièrement uniquement pour survivre.

Demetri se retourna vers ses pairs et nous redemanda de partir. Victoria se dirigea vers la porte en me pressant du regard. Je marchais d'un pas rapide, voulant sortir immédiatement de cette chambre.

- Et vous, des choses intéressantes pendant mon absence ? demanda Alec en m'ignorant royalement alors que je passais près de lui.

- La petite humaine t'a cherché partout, lui répondit Renata d'un rire moqueur avant que je ne referme la porte d'un coup sec.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de la pièce, errant dans les couloirs sans but précis. Je ne savais même pas réellement ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis : De la colère ? De la haine ? De la gêne ?

- Rina, attend ! lança Victoria loin derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et attendis qu'elle me rejoigne.

- Tu as bien fait, me dis t-elle simplement en m'attrapant la main et m'entrainant en sens inverse.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais enfoncée plus profondément dans l'aile Est, vers les appartements des trois rois. J'avais l'impression que même inconsciemment je cherchais les ennuis. Victoria était une fille étrange. Elle était assez amusante et je riais souvent avec elle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle gardait un côté plus sombre et désespéré que l'on apercevait parfois au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Elle se stoppa brusquement. Je suivis du regard ce qui l'avait arrêté. A l'autre bout du couloir, un des trois rois était accompagné de la magnifique femme vampire aux cheveux d'un blond opalin que j'avais rencontré le jour de mon arrivée. Le roi, Marcus si je me souvenais bien, n'avait plus du tout cet air ennuyé qu'il avait affiché à chaque fois que je l'avais vu. Il parlait à sa femme d'une voix rapide et semblait exalté. Elle le regardait d'un air heureux et lui répondait en riant.

- N'ayez pas peur les filles, lança t-elle en tournant ses yeux rouges vers nous.

Victoria réagit plus rapidement que moi et s'inclina, m'entrainant par la manche.

- Vous pouvez vous relever, rit Didyme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère insiste pour qu'il y ait autant de protocole, ajouta t-elle à l'attention de son époux.

- Parce que sans règles, on tombe dans le chaos, lui répondit-il en nous regardant à son tour.

Victoria et moi nous remîmes à marcher vers la sortie de l'aile Est.

- Rina, une dernière chose, me lança Didyme alors que je passais près d'elle.

Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder d'un air étonné.

- N'ai jamais honte de ce que tu es, souffla t-elle. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour...

Marcus la regarda avec un air désapprobateur et elle se stoppa.

- Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, me sourit-elle d'un air maternel.

Je n'avais jamais eu de mère et pourtant face à elle j'avais envie de ressentir cette sensation d'être épaulée, de pouvoir pleurer dans les bras d'une figure protectrice. Et lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur moi, malgré leur couleur écarlate, j'eu envie de la croire. Je voulais croire que tout irait bien.

- Pourquoi a t-elle dit que son frère insistait sur le protocole ? demandais-je à Victoria après que nous soyons partie, curieuse.

- C'est Aro, son frère, me répondit-elle, avec indifférence.

Comment le seul vampire un peu agréable du château pouvait être la soeur du roi des enfers, responsable de tous mes maux ?

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrions au dortoir la porte était ouverte et les filles présentes regardaient d'un air effrayé quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur le mur à droite de la porte. Victoria s'avança, suspicieuse quand Jane apparut de derrière la porte devant nous. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Toi, lança t-elle à Victoria, dégage.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et courut presque vers Louise et Gloria qui se tenaient en retrait, à droite de la pièce.

- Je t'attendais, me lança Jane d'un air méprisant. Je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes nettoyer la salle des trônes tout à l'heure après notre repas. Prends deux autres misérables humaines avec toi et venez à 8h précise. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, rajouta t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en un souffle d'air, sa cape obscure volant derrière elle.

Je m'autorisais à reprendre ma respiration uniquement quand je fus certaine qu'elle était assez loin et rentrait d'un pas amorphe dans le dortoir.

- Je t'accompagnerai nettoyer la salle des trônes Rina, lança soudain Violette, notre aînée à toutes. Tu viendras pour montrer à Jane que tu es là mais je vais essayer de faire le plus dur, j'ai l'habitude.

- Je t'accompagne aussi, rajouta Gloria.

La déclaration de Violette et Gloria eu pour effet de stopper au moins superficiellement cette angoisse qui régnait depuis l'arrivée de Jane. Les filles reprirent leurs conversations et je me dirigeais vers mon lit, suivie par Gloria qui s'assit à mes côtés.

C'était étrange de constater à quel point nous nous étions rapprochées depuis mon arrivée alors qu'à Cagliari, nous nous adressions à peine la parole. Cagliari ! Ma ville, mon berceau, mon enfance, ma vie… Comme ce temps lointain me manquait ! J'en venais à regretter madame Delmonte et ses crises de nerfs. J'aurais échangé mille fois ma place ici pour la revoir et je l'aurais embrassée de bonheur. Sauf pour Alec. J'en revenais toujours à lui, je ne me comprenais plus. Malgré tout le malheur que j'accumulais ici, une part de moi que je ne parvenais pas à faire taire ne regrettait absolument pas d'être dans ce château des enfers à cause de lui. J'étais pathétique.

- Gloria, soufflais-je. Normalement, ils vous appellent après leur repas pour venir nettoyer, ils ne demandent pas de venir à une heure précise, non ?

Son silence voulait tout dire. Je m'allongeais lentement en fermant les yeux. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me défiler, j'étais piégée et Jane le savait très bien. Les émotions que me faisaient ressentir les deux jumeaux étaient extrêmes et complètement opposées. J'avais remarqué ne pas être la seule à avoir des opinions extrêmes envers eux. La plupart des habitants du château, y compris des vampires les craignaient. Surtout Jane qui ne se lassait pas de torturer les plus faibles qu'elle. Alec restait craint, en particulier parce qu'il restait taciturne et que tout le monde connaissait la dangerosité de son pouvoir. J'avais néanmoins la désagréable impression qu'il était très apprécié des vampires femmes du château.

- Tu sais, me souffla soudain Gloria, me réveillant de mon demi sommeil. Si quand tu es arrivée j'avais autant de blessures, c'est parce que j'avais refusé de nettoyer leur carnage en salle des trônes. Jane était en mission, alors ils se sont contentés de demander à Giuseppe de me tuer, c'était plus simple. C'est celui qui est venu nous chercher à Delmonte, précisa t-elle inutilement – jamais je ne pourrai oublier les yeux vermeil du premier vampire que j'avais vu. En réalité, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit aussi cruel. Il a voulu s'amuser avant de me tuer.

J'étais désormais totalement réveillée et je la regardais, horrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne la raison de ses blessures, qui étaient apparues à peine une semaine avant mon arrivée.

- On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur la mort, continua t-elle. Mais lorsque tu te trouves face à elle, tu n'as plus qu'une envie : la fuir. Et prier pour ta survie. Alors j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé à la vie de me garder avec elle. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Et on m'a entendu. Didyme, la femme de Marcus est entrée dans la pièce où il allait me tuer. Elle lui a juste demandé d'arrêter et il l'a fait. Ensuite elle a fait appeler Violette et Heidi qui sont venu me soigner. Ma vie n'a tenu qu'à un mot de cette femme.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre en fermant les yeux :

- Je lui en suis reconnaissante mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que j'ai retenu de cette expérience c'est qu'ici, nos vies ne tiennent à rien. Ils peuvent nous les voler sans même devoir se justifier. Il peut y avoir des accidents mais ça peut également être parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé assez d'humains pour leur repas. Alors ils se rabattent sur nous. Tu as eu de la chance depuis trois mois que tu es arrivée, aucune d'entre nous ne nous a quitté. Mais dans les deux mois où j'ai vécu ici sans toi, deux filles sont mortes. Et c'est pour ça que toi et Juliana êtes arrivées juste après. Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais t'y accrocher Rina. Et arrêter d'être imprudente. Je sais que les filles trouvent ton histoire avec Alec amusante mais pas moi. Il est dangereux. Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un vampire. Et le frère de Jane, par dessus tout. Il a beau t'avoir sauvé plusieurs fois de la mort grâce à son intérêt pour toi, il n'empêche que la plupart du temps, c'est à cause de lui que tu risquais de mourir. Jane ne t'aurait jamais autant prise en grippe si tu n'avais pas attiré son frère. Tu es un danger pour son confort et elle veut te nuire. Pour l'instant, tu es assez insignifiante pour qu'elle ne te tue pas mais ça ne durera pas si tu continues de la provoquer. Et surtout, je ne connais pas la mesure de l'attachement d'Alec pour toi mais je sais une chose : Jane est sa sœur. Et je ne pense pas qu'il hésiterait une seconde à t'arracher la vie pour sauver la sienne.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. J'avais déjà décidé de ne plus me faire remarquer après le discours de Demetri. Cependant, je refusais d'admettre que mes ennuis venaient d'Alec. Il ne s'intéressait pas réellement à moi, j'étais une distraction pour lui. Mais il m'avait déjà sauvé. La haine que sa sœur éprouvait contre moi n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Gloria se leva de mon lit et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

- Rin, réveille-toi, me chuchota Cleo en me secouant légèrement. Il est bientôt huit heures.

Je me relevais sans hâte pendant que Violette et Gloria m'attendaient près de la porte.

Je les entendis avant même d'avoir atteint la porte du hall. Les cris. Déchirants, suppliants, ils m'attaquaient comme autant de piqures brûlantes de Jane. A mes côtés, Gloria et Violette se stoppèrent également, peu après moi, horrifiées. C'était insupportable. Tous ces gens qui hurlaient à la mort comme des âmes en détresse.

Violette fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle nous prit par la main et nous entraina vers le hall d'un geste autoritaire.

- Non ! criais-je. On ne peut pas aller là-bas Violette ! Ne les entends-tu pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua t-elle, énervée. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, c'est toi qui te retrouveras bientôt à leur place. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu désires ?

Je paniquais. Je regardais Gloria qui semblait aussi effarée que moi.

- Nous attendrons devant la pièce, proposa t-elle finalement. Elle nous a demandé de nettoyer, pas d'assister au massacre.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée. La porte de la salle des trônes était close. Par malheur pour mes oreilles, les cris étaient eux bien perçant. Je tentais de me boucher les oreilles. Malheureusement, à cet instant, la porte de la salle des trônes s'ouvrit sur Jane. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans, presque maternelle. Cependant, le sang sur sa bouche et qui se déversait en flot abondant de la gorge de l'enfant ne laissait aucun doute. Elle le jeta à ses pieds comme un simple objet et m'attrapa durement par la main pour me faire entrer.

Jamais je n'avais assisté à pareille horreur. J'eu soudain envie de vomir. Les corps sans vies étaient éparpillés dans la pièce pendant que d'autres, encore debout continuaient d'hurler de terreur. A ma droite, ce que je vis capta immédiatement mon attention. Heidi était entourée de deux cadavres et s'acharnait sur un troisième, le drainant jusqu'à la moelle. Elle avait du sang partout sur ses vêtements et ne regardait que l'homme qu'elle était en train d'assassiner, comme si rien d'autre que son sang n'existait. Un monstre, ils avaient fait d'elle un monstre.

Jane m'attrapa brusquement la tête pour me forcer à regarder à sa droite. Je m'arrêtais soudainement de respirer. Alec était parmi eux. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille, presque amoureusement et avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou. On aurait pu croire à un couple tant ils étaient proches si seulement un ruissellement pourpre ne dégoulinait pas de l'épaule de la fille, tachant sa robe azur. Elle ne criait pas. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient simplement de ses yeux clos.

Je me rendis compte que ces traitresses s'échappaient également de mes yeux. Cette fille était en train de mourir mais ne criait pas, n'hurlait pas pour supplier. Elle accueillait la mort, inévitable. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi et faisait environ ma taille. Elle avait sûrement mon âge. Ça aurait pu être moi. _C'était_ moi, la dignité en plus. J'étouffais.

Alec releva soudainement les yeux et croisa mon regard épouvanté. Il se stoppa soudainement et lâcha la fille qui tomba à ses pieds comme une vulgaire poupée. Il commença à marcher vers moi à une lenteur exagérée pour un vampire. Je fis un pas en arrière, effrayée. Il se stoppa net, m'observant d'un air suppliant de ses yeux redevenus écarlates. Je délirais, le supplice était un sentiment humain. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Le silence était revenu dans la pièce.

- Tiens donc, Rina, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? me demanda soudainement Aro, en s'asseyant sur son trône.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir nettoyer la pièce avec deux autres humaines, répondit Jane à ma place.

- Et bien, faites donc, dit Aro, d'une voix calme. Alec, emmène Heidi hors d'ici, elle risque de nous faire un massacre si elle reste et je ne veux pas gâcher des humaines à potentiel pour rien.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Heidi m'observait d'un œil affamé depuis que toutes les autres sources de sang frais de la pièce s'étaient taries. Alec grimaça légèrement avant de prendre Heidi par le bras et de l'emmener par la même porte qu'Eleazar avait emprunté après l'avoir transformée.

Il fut bientôt suivi par tous les autres vampires. Jane me regarda une dernière fois en souriant, malveillante, avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Je sentis brusquement une main presser fortement la mienne. J'avais oublié Gloria et Violette, tant ma terreur avait été grande.

Violette me demanda de sortir dans le hall pendant qu'elle et Gloria nettoyaient. Je remarquais soudain que les cadavres avaient disparus. Ils avaient eu la délicatesse de ne pas nous imposer de traîner des morts. Seule preuve de l'abomination qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux : les litres de sang qui s'écoulaient jusque sur les murs et qui avaient commencé à sécher par endroits.

Violette avait un chiffon dans la main et nettoyait un meuble pendant que Gloria se saisissait d'une serpillère. J'avançais vers le placard qui contenait nos produits et m'emparait également d'une serpillère.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Rina, me lança Violette en s'arrêtant pour m'observer.

Je balayais son attention d'un geste vague de la main et me dirigeait vers l'endroit où se tenait Alec quelques minutes auparavant, effaçant les traces de son crime avec une apparente indolence, comme si plus rien ne m'atteignait. Seuls les sillons d'eau salé tracés sur mes joues livides trahissaient l'horreur qui m'habitait.

* * *

Reviews ? :)

Et dites moi si vous voulez que je poste les autres chapitres dans les jours/semaines qui viennent (le temps que je les corrige un peu)


End file.
